The Gamer of Kuoh
by Ta'oma Lazuli
Summary: The Perverted young man named Issei Hyoudou stumbles upon his gifts as the Gamer now watch as he claws his way as the Dragon of Domination, Issei Grigori sided is he going to stay Human, become apart of the supernatural. Fem Vali, Ophis (and is Azazel is gonna HIT ISSEIS MOM?) SlightOpness- Rating may change (T-M-K-) who knows Muhahahahaa
1. Gamer Ch1

**A/N This is going to be a side story while I think about my plans for my RWBY story 'The Lost Liekos' I am a big fan of Highschool DxD not for the boobs but mainly for story and other aspects especially Fanfics...ok and the boobs but Man this is anime we are talking about so yeah.**

 **Chapter I: Unlock Boost!**

* * *

"Talking" "Issei or others"

'Thinking' 'We all need the thinking chair every once and a while'

 **"Draig"**

 **'Issei Talking with Draig'**

 _"Chants or titles"_

* * *

~Issei Pov~

Today is just a plain day as ever get up and try to shut off my cute alarm clock, after about the 4th attempt me mom bursts through my door "Dear it's time for breakfeast and you better get ready for school you only got 40 minutes to get there" I shrug her off and say "Mom can't I just sleep today" Then say in a whisper, "The hole we use during P.E was found out by the Kendo girls yesterday"

As soon as I finish mom is surrounded by a misty aura and she has a spoon in here hand "Issei you better be down in 5 minutes or else" She says with a smile as she bends the spoon "Wouldn't want your food to get col-"

I jump off my bed and dash down the stairs and behind me I hear "Good boy" after breakfeast I get ready but it's around 7:15am some type of screen appears in front of me

 **Issei Hyoudou-Peverted Trio Leader**

 **Lvl 3**

 **HP 260/260**

 **MP 60/60**

 **Strength 10**

 **Vitality 13**

 **Dexterity 10**

 **Inteligence 8**

 **Wisdom 4**

 **Luck 7**

 **Stat Points:0**

 **Cash: 20$**

 **Titles -** **Sekiryuutei(Locked)/ Perv / Student-**

 **Skills/Abilities  
**

 **Gamers Mind Lvl +Max:** **Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through. Allows peaceful state of mind. Immunity to psychological mass effect.  
**

 **Gamers Body Lvl + Max:Grants a body that allows for the user to live the real world like a game. Sleeping in a bed restores HP, MP and all mass effects.  
**

 **Observe Lvl + 2 Allows the user to observe objects and situations depending on their point of view 5MP-Per use**

 **Physical** **Endurance: Lvl +26 T** **he body's durability increases, allowing for less damage taken. 26%? decrease in damage taken by attacks.**

 **Killer Intent Lvl +1 allows you to sense Danger and give off an aura of Danger** **as well**

* * *

I think to myself while grinning 'If I get my luck stats up high enough will I get girls like Kiba Yuuto?' As I am drooling over myself again another screen pops up...But wait what the hell is this what's with all these numbers and what the hell is Sekiryuutei, and why the hell do I have the title Perv I know I worship the almighty boob goddess but what the hell title Perv that's too much even for you .

As these questions run through my head another screen makes it's way in front of me

 **Daily Quest: Get your ass to school boy**

 **Description: You have 10 minutes to get to your classroom**

 **Rewards: 400XP,Increase Reputation With School Faculty**

 **Failure: You stand outside until the Student Council opens the gate./Decrease Reputation With School Faculty.**

While sprinting to school I stumble upon a kid with his cat stuck in a tree and another screen pops up

 **Quest Alert: Help the kitty!**

 **Description: SAVE THE DAMN CAT KID**

 **Rewards: 5$, 600XP**

 **Would you Accept Y/N**

I hit yes on the accept tab and start to climb the tree as I climb up the black cat perches it's self upon my head, I then proceed to climb down the tree and give the cat to the kid

 **Quest Complete**

 **Reward: 5$ 600XP/ Bonus Increase friendship with animals +10**

 **You have Leveled up you are now Lvl 4**

 **You have 5 stat points to spend**

I then wave bye to the kid and start my sprint to the school as I arrive at the gates I see my friends the other two of the perverted trio and we all head to class I walk up to them and they start whispering to me "Issei bro the girls from the Kendo club have another hole in their changing room lets go there during P.E" I think about it and say "Maybe I don't know I might sit this one out because some People! want to hog the whole"

As we get into class I get the rewards for being on time to class and we sit down I actually manage to listen to the history lesson this time because the busty girl next to me is absent today so I had nothing else better to do and I get another pop up

 **Int +1 -Studying and learning diligently in class or at home makes you smarter over time!**

As we leave class my partners in crime go over to the kendo dojo and attempt to peek on the girls as they are changing while they do that I grab a book that I picked up earlier today and attempt to read while I hear the occasional "ooooo look at thoses" from Motohama I am approached by Murayama and Katase. They sneer at me and say "Pervert where are your friends?" while they brandish their Bokken.

Murayama is apart of the Kendo club she is a pretty well endowed girl with a big chest with Brown hair that matches her eyes I look at her as she stars me down I proceed to whisper "Observe" and get.

 **Murayama Lvl 13**

 **Kendo Practicioner hates the perverted trio with a passion**

I then look over to Katase she is almost the same as Murayama a little less she has pink hair and scarlet eyes that match her personality that is quick on the trigger, Same as the last I activated Observe

 **Katase Lvl 12**

 **Kendo Practicioner hates the perverted trio with a passion**

I wake up as I answer their question.

I then point over to the bushes and the girls follow my hand and see the asses of both of my comrades 'Bastards that's what you get for leaving me yesterday' the two girls whisper to each other before walking over there.

As I indulge in my book I hear the screams of both of my friends in the bushes behind me followed by the snapping of bokken on ass. Around 5 minutes later the girls walk out as they are done with their workout. Murayama looks at me and asks " What kinda porn you reading Hyoudou hmm?" I brandish her my history book and she looks shocked.

They mutter between themselves for a few minutes and I hear "And he hasn't even been looking at my boobs what is wrong with hyoudou" I give them a deadpanned look as they start to walk away I read my book I gain another pop up screen

 **Wis +1 -Deciding books over boobs for once you have gained wisdom.**

'Wow'

As I am walking home from school I am approached again by Murayama and Katase again they look pretty nervous and Katase says "Hyoudou what is wrong with you..you..aren't up to your perverted antics today what happend?"

I stare at them for a minute and with a sigh I say "I decided to actually put my mind into school today why are asking me whats wrong with me when I decide not to look at you changing most people would see it as an improvement" They look at me like they are trying to find out where I am getting at and then walk away.

This gives me an idea and I look at my stat points and put 3 in luck and 2 in strength thus here are my new stats **.**

* * *

 **Issei Hyoudou~**

 **Lvl 4**

 **HP 270/270**

 **MP 65/65**

 **Strength 12**

 **Vitality 13**

 **Dexterity 10**

 **Intelligence** **9**

 **Wisdom 5**

 **Luck 10**

 **Stat Points:0**

 **Cash: 25$**

* * *

At the end of the day I decide to let those two watch porn by themselves not me this time and I go to the store to get a snack I walk in to Wicdonalds and order a burger and then as I start to walk out I see a candy store and grab some snacks for later. As I head home I feel a burning sensation in the back of my head as if someone is following me I reach a corner and I start sneaking around near it I see a small white haired girl walk by my corner.

 **Lvl Sneak +1  
Lvl Sneak +1  
Lvl Sneak +1  
Lvl Sneak +1**

 **it gets even better**

 **Lvl Killer intent +1  
** **Lvl Killer intent +1  
** **Lvl Killer intent +1** **  
**

I recognize this girl as Koneko Toujou the freshmen school mascot in our school. Now that I think about it she is looking around, hmm why is she looking for me I guess I have to pry I whisper "Observe" and her stats pop up.

 **Koneko Toujou Lvl 24**

 **Kuoh academy's own school mascot known for her cute looks and cold personality.**

I don't even question this as she starts to walk away When I get home I lay down sigh and exclaim to myself "Dayummmmm this is one hell of a day

* * *

 **Issei Hyoudou~**

 **Lvl 4**

 **HP 270/270**

 **MP 65/65**

 **Strength 12**

 **Vitality 13**

 **Dexterity 10**

 **Intelligence** **9**

 **Wisdom 5**

 **Luck 10**

 **Stat Points:0**

 **Cash: 16$**

 **~New Skills leveled up this chapter  
**

 **Sneak Lvl +4 allows you to become basically invisible to the people around you for a period of time of course**

 **Killer intent Lvl +4**

 **allows you to sense Danger and give off an aura of Danger** **as well**

 **A/N this is it for this Chapter I wanted to let you know at the end of each chapter I am going to re put Issei's stats just saying that then have updated and like always don't forget to like comment and subscribe and you beautiful people review me!**


	2. Gamer Ch2

**A/N: Thanks for the 'Flame' you glorious fuckers I really appreciate it one thing your should know is I strive off the 'Flame' I feed off of the 'Flame' I am the 'Flame' and I will take all of your uuuhhhh comments to heart and improve my story especially (Fanfictheory). Another thing I wanted to add for you bud is that the tutorial thing but I am going to have him unlock Draig at lvl 5.**

 **(Humlet) I know but I kinda wrote the beginning while I was playing CS:GO so I did not have a lot of time to concentrate at the time.**

 **And last but not least (MysticSpider) there is a big salty 'fuck you' I want to send your way buuuuuut you are fucking dead right I need a beta and guess what I would love to have a beta, It would increase my stories content by sooooo much.**

* * *

 **Chapy:2 what to do**

* * *

"Talking" "Issei or others"

'Thinking' 'We all need the thinking chair every once and a while'

 **"Draig"**

 **'Issei Talking with Draig'**

 _ **"DRAG TALKING OUTSIDE"**_

 _"Chants or titles"_

* * *

~Issei Pov~The next day

Well after last nights adventure I'm seriously planning on taking school seriously now, Just think about all the things I should be able to do if I actually get smart. I'd feel like god my parents won't think of me as a disappointment, Sona will stop yelling at me (finally) and the Kendo girls won't beat my ass I love it!

Oh and I forgot my mom had me put down a mouse trap last night and it killed a mouse so yeah I'm LVL 5 now sooo yeah this Poped up this morning

 **Due to reaching Lvl 5 you have Unlocked Sekryuetti: Do You Wish to Proceed?! yes**

 **Activating BOOSTED GEAR! +13 LVLS?!**

As I thought about this for a minute I decided to hit 'Yes' as I waited for something to happen I started to hear noises inside of my head almost like snoring. As I thought more and more on the sound it began to get louder and louder almost as if an airliner is taking off.

Being unable to bear with the pain any longer I slammed my head against the wall hoping to stop it but all I got were mumbles a few minutes of complete torture later a voice came through **"What is wrong with you don't you see I am trying to get some sleep?"**

A intimidating voice is going through my head 'Of course not you smart ass why are you in my head?' A sudden wave of silence rushes over me, until I hear **"So a weakling like you is my host hmmm"** The voice says in a really cocky manner.

'Hey you fucker, I've been getting stronger lately and...and...fuck you!' **"You are still mildly weak for a human, but you are still my host."**

Lost from this conversation I manage to get out what do you mean host are you like some bug or som-"

But before I manage to get finish the voice interrupts me shattering my skull in the process **"YOU DARE CALL ME THE HEAVENLY DRAGON OF DOMINATION A BUG!"** The voice manages to get out before I scream back "Shut the hell up then you over grown gecko...wait D..Da...DRAGON!" I shout in the room as I fall over something on the floor.

I hear from downstairs "Issei honey are you alright?" I get up slowly not to fall again "Yeah mom just slipped" I then hear nothing until the so called 'Dragon' talks to me again **"Soo my host what is your name?"** it asks trying to compose himself.

I respond with 'my name is Issei Hyoudou' as a metallic gauntlet flashes onto my right arm.

* * *

 _~Time Skip After School~ Yes I skipped this I hate writing about school XP_

Alright then after school I am sitting on my bead looking at the gauntlet and I finally decide to pop the question 'So Dragon dude whats your name?'

The booming dragon voice from earlier responds with **"Well my host my name is Draig, and as you know I am a Dragon"** I squint for a second and respond with ' "Well Draig why am I your host and wellllll what does that mean?"

 **"Well Hyoudou good thing my host is observant well this is a short story so I suggest you sit down"** I do as told and sit down as he starts his story **"Hundreds maybe thousands or so years ago, My brother another Dragon Named Albion disagreed on something and we decided to fight it out in the Demon territory"** I Give a quick nod in understanding **"Well..as we were in a fit of rage we found ourselves fighting it out on a battlefield, and that battlefield was a three way war between Angels, Fallen Angels and you guessed it Demons. Now during this fight me and My brother were killed and sealed into a Artifact known as Sacred Gears me and my brother are known as one of the Strongest out of the 13 Longinus. God put Sacred gears into humans to give them the edge to stand against the super natural.** I give a silent prayer to The Christian God real quick as a thanks **"And to answer your question from before, is that I didn't chose you personally, The sacred gears go for the holders with the most potential and to get mine I guess you do have some."** He then tells me about the 4 Satans, and the leaders of the other 2 factions.

"Hey what does that mean you shitty Dragon!?" I let out after I heard that remark at the end of his rant. I continue to yell at him for a sum of 5 minutes or so, he lets me calm down. I then ask "Hey whats with this gaming thing I got going on here?" I feel like he shrugged in my mind...wait how the hell?

"Are you kidding me, you a thousand year old Dragon doesn't know about this?!" **"No"** is his only answer before he starts to hum again. Aliright then 'humph shitty Dragon' I walk downstairs and see my mom "Hey mom whats for breakfast?"

I ask her as I see her turning on the stove she looks at me then says "Nothing today Issei hun, looks like the oven is busted," I give a quick shrug. "Here's 2000 yen go spend it on food not some porn book please" I give a quick nod 'maybe I should sell my collection a little bit.' I think to myself as I walk out the door "I'll be back mom."

After walking outside I make it to the store I get myself a Coke and a bag of chips, As I am walking home I see a man in a fishing cap walking down the street he has black hair, golden bangs and black goatee he has a red trench coat on. I look behind him and it looks like he dropped his hooks. I go over and pick up the box of hooks and hand it back to him "Mister you dropped these" I say as I run up to him.

He then starts to scratch the side of his face "Ha thanks kid, would have been pointless to go fishing without them." As I start to walk away he calls out to me "Hey kid, how about you tag along ya'know take home a fish as a thanks?" He says while motioning me to walk over to him.

"I don't know, Mom always told me to not walk in a strangers Van" He then deadpans and motions over to his car "Kid this is not a car it's a van." I think for a minute and say fuck it "Fuck it, I got time to kill, Names Issei whats yours?" He hops in the driver seat "Azazel nice to meet you Issei." We drive for about 30 minutes until me make it to a peer. "Lets go!" We both shot as we jump out of the car.

 _~TimeSkip~ 1 hour later_

"Azazel there isn't one fish man" I groan after an hour of getting nothing on the line. I catch Azazel sulking as well.

He responds with a collective groan and then says "You have days where you can get 20 and then days...like this" just as all hope is lost my line catches something and, the rod almost goes off of the peer

"I got one" I scream as I get pulled towards the railing, A pretty decent sized fish that almost rips off my arms as it pulls. After 10 minutes of struggling with the fish I finally get it up on the peer. To our surprise it's a BlackFinn seabass. After about a 30minutes of waiting Azazel decides to all it a day.

"Alright kid you can take that bucket and that fish home. It's all yours." I nod my head and as we get inside of his car I realize something, I then text my mom and ask her if the stove is fixed she texts me back a quick yesh, knowing that she doesn't have the whole phone thing down yet I decide to ask Azazel "Yo Azazel, My mom wants to cook this wana com-" But before I can finish he interrupts me "Yes!" I give out a quick laugh and we pull up to my house.

I walk into the living room with Azazel I scream "Mom, I got a BlackFinn think you can cook it" I hear a yes out in the kitchen I walk out to the kitchen with Azazel in tow "I also brought the guy I went fishing with Mom Azazel Azazel Mom" They both look at each other for a moment and Azazel decides to say something "Hello ma'm I am Azazel it's a pleasure to meet you" he finishes.

 **(In this ISSEI'S Dad passed and left them with a good sum of money and a business inherited to Issei when he turns 19. also Isseis moms name is Renma Tatsunaki)**

My mom quickly blushes for a second and collects her self and says "Hello Azazel it's nice to meet you I'm Renma Tatsunaki" she finishes with a short bow. She then looks at the bucket "Issei I'll prepare the fish how about you and your friend there go watch T.V in the living room?" We both nod and walk to the living room and watch T.V in silence.

 **"Boy do you know who that is sitting next to you?"** I then huff it off and say 'No I just met him smart ass' The Dragon sighs and says **"That is Azazel leader of the Fallen Angels, Did you even pay attention to my explanation?"** I Then shake my head and say 'OF course not, who do you think I am. What should I do?"

 **"I don't know"...'wait maybe he can help train my sorry _excuse_ of a host' ** The Dragon thinks to himself as issei is rambling " **Wait boy I am going to talk to him, me and Azazel used to hit up brothels when I rained my wrath on the human world."** 'Thanks' Issei says as a Crimson Gauntlet appears on his hand. Azazel spits out his tea as Draig speaks

 _ **"Azazel my old friend, nice to meet you here."**_ After recovering from the shock Azazel composes himself and says "I knew the kid had a powerful sacred gear but this is a little too much. It is nice to meet you as well old friend." **_"I wanted to know if you can assist my host, as he stands now his is weak in a fight against the white one, Am I right?"_**

Azazel gives a quick nod and says "I actually have the White one at the Grigori, She is Valirena Lucifer, A decedent of Rizevim Lucifer, so she's got a real advantage on the boy as of right now." He lets out a quick laugh and says "I actually found the girl while Rizevim was hunting her down for being half human" Drag lets out a quick hum in response.

Before anyone can disrupt the silence Renma comes in and places plates fulled to the brim with fish and rice onto both of the men's laps and places drinks on the table in front of them. Both snap back into reality when she says "Let me know how I did please?" and then walks out to the kitchen to grab her plate swaying her hips as she walks away, leaving a slack jawed Azazel.

Issei see's his expression and says "Hellllll no." Azazel then puts his hands together and pleads with the boy "Come one kid just one date?" I then slam my hands on the table saying "I remember the story from today and why you fell from heaven, Old man!"

Azazel quickly shakes his head "Nonono boy that was a time of the past, Michael had a stick up everyone's ass back then and imagine not having sex for thousands of years" I give out a quick sigh and raise a finger to him.

"I understand where your coming from, but my dad died a few years back and I am not letting her go from businessman to a fucking Fallen Angel playboy." I whisper out menacingly.

My mom comes back in and we eat our food Azazel looks stuffed along with me he then says to my mom "Renma that was the, best fish I've had in forever literally." my mom gives a quick smile and says "Oh your just saying that." he then shakes his head.

"No sir're ma'm that was great, your good food can never go wrong." she gives out a quick blush while covering her face with her hand. Azazel then looks at a text on his phone he gets up and says "Sorry to dine and dash ma'm but business calls." we both walk him to the door. My mom then says "Oh, ok well don't be a stranger come by anytime" with a clear smile on her face.

"Mom I'm gonna run out for a sec," I then turn to him "Can u give me a lift to the store" he nods as we get in his car he asks "You know which one?" I nod and say "The one that has the Church down the street from it"

"Hey that's where I'm going, think you can walk home?" he says as we pull up to the church. I give a quick nod as he gets out of his car I then whisper "1" a big question mark appears from the top of his head "One Date, with my mom. While your dating her no strip clubs ok?" I say menacingly he ponders a second before he runs up to me and hugs me "Thanks a bunch kid I'll stop by after work in the morning and I'll train ya kay?" he gives me his number as I nod and say "See ya Azazel." and run off to the store.

After getting snacks for some late night league gaming I decide to sprint home until I'm stopped from a Woman a violet, trench coat-like top with a wide collar, a matching miniskirt, and black heeled shoes. The trench coat top was open at her chest, giving view to her breasts and cleavage. She also wore a gold necklace around her neck.

I look closer and see that she has wings on her back, I look at her boobs spacing out for a bit until I hear **"Partner DODGE!"** from Draig I roll out of the way from a light spear I then look back to the woman to see that she flew off the ground and that she was the culprit.

I scream "What the hell are you doing?" she then huffs and says "Human you have been deemed a threat, to the Grigori time to die!" She says as she charges me I step out of the way and activate the Boosted gear

 **{BOOST}** I hear from my right hand as I give her a quick jab to the stomach and she keels over for a second. I use this opportunity to put her in a headlock and hear her say "What the hell do you think your doing?" as I hit Observe

 **Kalawarner Lvl 13**

 **Member of the Grigori, known for her sadistic nature. Secretly a M...fuck.**

I start to put a little bit of preasure as she slowly starts to tap on my arm I release as she catches her breath I ask "Again what the hell do you think your doing Fallen Angel chick?" she shivers for a second before saying " Lord Azazel had deemed you a threat and asked my group to eliminate you." I then ask Draig

'He wouldn't really do that would he' causing the Dragon to huff in response **"Of course not, it's probably that bastard Kokabel I sensed his pitiful power agian. (Tired as fuck don't care about his name) Azazel wouldn't dare especially how happy he was to date your mom Hahahahaha, haven't seen him that happy in a long time.**

I then decide to ask the company in my hands "Are you sure it was Azazel, Seeing as he just ate at my house I'd doubt he wants to kill me." I then tighten the hold a little she shivers again and says quickly "It was Lord Kokabel, and Lord Azazel had dinner over you house?!"

I let out a quick laugh "Yes beautiful, and to see that he wants to come over sometime for dinner, I'd really doubt he'd want to kill me. Let me call him real quick." I say as I take out my phone and call him up after a few rings I hear "Hel-"

I shout into the phone "AZAZEL YOUR FUCKED, I GO TO THE FUCKING STORE, AND A FALLEN ANGEL TRIES TO DO ME IN, BULLSHIT" he then drops the phone after a few seconds I hear "Really a fallen attacked you, Can I get a name?" I turn to the girl in my arms and say "Name?"

She the stutters while saying "K...Kalawarner" I then respond to his question with "Kalawarner" he humms for a second until he says "Give the phone to the girl" I press the phone to her ear as a conversation goes on between the two. "Oh Lord Azazel, Yes, Yes, Lord Kokabel, Yes Lord Azazel." She then gives me back the phone.

"Soo now that we got that all figured out, Azazel what the fuck." He then lets out a quick laugh and says "You see here, ughhh she was sent by a subordinate of mine that really doesn't like you apparently, I'll send one of my own to investigate this incident, Failure is not an option for her soo ughh can she stay at your place while I get this settled?"

I let out a quick sigh and say "Fuck it, but when you come in the morning I get a punch in for this bullshit!" He then says "Great, thanks a bunch for being soo understanding. I'll see ya tomorrow" I hang up and motion to Kalawarner "Lets go."

I let out a quick sigh as I approach the door "Mom, mind if a friend of mine stays over?" she then walks out of her room and says "Is it one of those perverted little boys?" she then stops at the staircase and says "Oh no it's not, and mind me but who is this?"

I shake my head and say "One of Azazels co-worker, he's coming over in the morning too. I wanted to know if you can make breakfast for us in the morning so I bought extra can you?" Her reply was obvious "Of course, now hun whats your name?"

Kalawarner the bows for a second "Sorry for the trouble, my name is Kala" mom then ponders for a moment before saying "Kala-chan you hungry?"

The Fallen angel then stutters a minute before saying "No Ms. Hyoud-" but her stomach betrays her as she tries to shut up her stomach, mom appears with a drink and a plate of fish. "Here ya go hun, I feed a family I know when someones hungry." she finishes and goes upstairs.

I then walk up stairs and show her to her room "Here's the guest room, please try not to leave while your here..Azazel told me that your friends don't like failure." she then nods and walks into the room. I poke my head into the room and then say My room is next door and the bathroom is at the end of the hall knock if you need anything" I finish with a short smile.

As I get to my room I take off my shirt and switch the pants to pajamas and decide to upgrade my stats.

 **Issei Hyoudou~ Sekiryuutei**

 **Lvl 18**

 **HP** **430/430**

 **MP 130/130**

 **Strength 12**

 **Vitality 13**

 **Dexterity 10**

 **Intelligence** **9**

 **Wisdom 13**

 **Luck 10**

 **Stat Points:70**

 **Cash: 2000 yen convert to U.S.D?**

 **Skills~ Click to OPEN for skills**

 **TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

 **Issei Hyoudou~ Sekiryuutei**

 **Lvl 18**

 **HP** **430/430**

 **MP 130/130**

 **Strength 32**

 **Vitality 33**

 **Dexterity 20**

 **Intelligence** **19**

 **Wisdom 13**

 **Luck 20**

 **Stat Points:**

 **Cash: 500 yen convert to U.S.D?**

 **Skills~ Click to OPEN for skills**


	3. Gamer Ch3

**A/N-One thing I notice in highschool DXD is that Issei actually doesn't look to bad so I do expect that after he changes his ways he would seem a bit more welllll less of a freak pervert in the eyes of the student body**

 **Also someone requested Fate Stay Night elements, well my answer to that is please tell me some mainly because I dislike Fate Stay Night, due to the fact that Lancer Is always GETTING FUCKED by his own partner.**

 **Chapy:3 It's time to du du du dance!?**

* * *

"Talking" "Issei or others"

'Thinking' 'We all need the thinking chair every once and a while'

 **"Draig"**

 **'Issei Talking with Draig'**

 _ **"DRAG TALKING OUTSIDE"**_

 _"Chants or titles"_

* * *

~Issei Pov~The next day

Waking up is more difficult than usual today, Knowing I have to get up and train today doesn't help either I walk over to the clock and see that it's around 7:00am.  
Knowing that I didn't take a shower yesterday, I know I smell like a sweaty sock, sooo lets get that done first. I walk inside and take a quick shower for about 10 or 20 minutes while humming 'Revolution - by Diplo'

I am taking a shower I decide to check my gamer abilities, I found out that their is an notifications bar, As I play back some of my more finer moments I turn notifications on but they only show up after the conflict is over for 30-seconds. so I don't got things like

 **Strength +1 Due to training you have increased your strength** Or something in that context.

As I exit the shower I walk dry my self off quickly and then put on my boxers and wrap a towel around my waist, I walk out and go downstairs to the kitchen hoping to grab a quick snack and then lay back down, As I open up the fridge I see an eclair inside of the fridge and I snatch that up real quick and walk back towards the stairs.

As I hit the top I am greeted by a pretty good sight for sore eyes 'if I might add, black laced as well' above me is the notorious Kalawarner still in her business skirt/trench coat thingy giving me perfect view of her underwear. I paused a moment to take in the view until I proceeded up the stairs.

"Morning Kala, Azazel is coming over in a couple of hours, I'll be in my room if you need me kay?" I then let out a soft humph "Seriously Kala-chan, anything you wants yours don't be afraid to ask me"

she then gives a silent nod with a red tinge seeing that I still only have the towel on in her eyes. I walk away and look back to give her a wink as I enter my room. "Did I just really make a pass at a fallen angel?" I say to myself.

* * *

 _~Pov Switch (Wuaaahh! I know I know this is my 1st time writing in not my mc's pov please bare with me) KALA-TAN~~_

Lord Kokabel has given my sect immediate orders from Lord Azazel, the orders is to round up a small hunting party and kill Issei Hyoudou, As I am flying around I see a boy that matches the description walking down the street.

We make quick eye contact until I throw a light spear at him and manage to let out "Human you have been deemed a threat, to the Grigori time to die!" I say as I charge the boy.

A Gauntlet then appears on his hand as it shouts **{Boost}** I realize that he has unlocked his sacred gear I try to stab him with my spear until I get punched in the stomach knocking me down, and then all of a sudden I'm on top of the boy who has his arms strangling my neck like a vice grip.

My Vision start to go black as I start frantically smacking his arms trying to find a way out, as soon as I give up on life he loosens his grip so I can breath. he then asks the question twice now.

"Again what the hell do you think your doing Fallen Angel chick?" I then shiver a minute because one of his hands is now fully grasping my breast while the other is resting on his elbow. I respond with "Lord Azazel had deemed you a threat and asked my group to eliminate you."

He then goes silent for a moment before asking "Are you sure it was Azazel, Seeing as he just ate at my house I'd doubt he wants to kill me." he tightens his hold on both my chest and my neck causing to shiver for a moment before going back to normal again.

I then look while saying "It was Lord Kokabel," I then look at him dumbfounded "and Lord Azazel had dinner over your house?!"

He then lets out a quick laugh at me as I fume 'Hey who does he think he is, Laughing at me even though he's just a human! thinking he can get off just because he's a little cute' I then pause for a minute 'Wait did I really just call this boy cute...oh no god this is sooo weird'

He then says "Yes beautiful, and to see that he wants to come over sometime for dinner, I'd really doubt he'd want to kill me. Let me call him real quick." he then takes out his phone and calls Azazel. A few rings later someone answers and the Boy screams "AZAZEL YOUR FUCKED, I GO TO THE FUCKING STORE, AND A FALLEN ANGEL TRIES TO DO ME IN, BULLSHIT" After a few minutes he then asks me "Name?"

I manage to stutter out "K...Kalawarner" after that I got interviewed from Lord Azazel, and now I have to stay at his house, because Lord Kokabel would probably have Raynare kill me on the spot.

* * *

 _~Pov Back to Issei~TRAINING DAY_

Alight then today is the day I have to do 'Training' with Azazel, he should be over any second now. As soo as these thoughts fly through my head I hear the door bell and my mom walks towards the door, and gestures Azazel to come in they make eye contact for a second until Azazel walks over to me.

"Hey kid so you wana get started now or later in your training?" he asks glancing between me and my mom I interrupt him before he asks anything else "Sure what do you have in mind?" He gets a goofy grin on his face as we both walk in the back yard, I then yell "Mom me and Azazel are gonna hang outside for a bit okay?" I hear an okay.

And as me and Azazel walk outside he motions for me to stop and he walks about 10 feet in front of me and turns around he then says "Alright for right now Issei, your training is just to try and get a hit on me, Don't hold anything back it would let me test you compared to Valirena. She managed to hit me after 8 minutes."

The competitive spark I didn't even know I had ignites in the back of my head and I shout out "Fuck yeah, then I'll hit you in 4!" I scream as I charge him and try to give him a kick to the jaw.

He manages to dodge it and sends a light spear at the back of my legs, which hits my calf, it stings like a bitch. "I didn't think you'd actually hit back?" I say with a smirk.

He then lets out another goofy grin "Of course I didn't do this with Vali she's like my daughter, but you on the other hand can boost your power probably up to 10 times what it normally is so lets just say hitting you is a must" He finishes as he takes out another light spear and tosses it again I equip Draig's Gauntlet I manage to catch Azazel's Light spear and toss it back at him.

It doesn't hit him but it blows up a bit of a tree branch next to him as he fly's up using his wings. "Hey!, I think that's a hit I see there those are burn marks If I do say so myself" he then scoffs and says "No you have to hit me with your ha-" He tries to get out before I deliver a swift kick, just barely missing the side of his head.

I then smirk to myself as I get a plan out, this is probably not going to work again so I have only one chance I decide to jump at Azazel again and as soon as I am a good two feet away while charging I say "Azazel look my mom's changing you can go see her through the window." He looks only to be disappointed, as my mom is cleaning her room. giving me enough time to slide and grab his legs and drop him to the ground.

"Ha ha Azazel I can't... believe...you f..ell for that." I manage to get out while laughing my ass off. He gives a quick scoff saying things like lucky I was going easy and stuff like that. anyways I manage to ask "How long was that."

He then looks at his watch and Draig interrupts me _**"That was 9 Minutes partner, looks like the white one still has an edge on us even, if it is a small one hmmm,"**_ Azazel then thinks for a minute before saying "Honestly kid, that was pretty resourceful thinking back what you did there." he then coughs.

"From the little amount of time that you have met me, you have found out my obsession whith the female body, and have used that to your advantage" he then looks over to Kalawarner sitting in the living room eating breakfast. "Though I could probably do the same with Kalawarner to you, no?"

I then manage to let out a short burst of "Whaaaat, nah man...yeah I'd fucking look you got a problem!?" he then bursts into laughter.

"Of course not, Actually I'd feel a little scared being around a Dragon Emperor than swung the other way, they tend to be a little rough with who they...whats the word claim?" I then look at him like he has 4 heads

he then looks over to Kalawarner "I'd also think she'd feel a little sorry for herself if you didn't liked the way she looks" I then look at him confused still he shushes me and says "Boy I know these things."

After that we repeat the cycle of training for a couple of hours until it's about 6:00pm.

As we finish up I get the notifications from the gamer system

* * *

 **Due to training with a being from the (Three Sided War) you gained Extra XP in regards to statistics  
**

 **Strength +4**

 **Vitality +5**

 **Dexterity +2**

 **New! Requirements for a skill have also been unlocked  
**

 **Pain Tolerance- When you receive damage, you take less pain during each attack.  
** **Swift Kicks -Send a volley of kicks your enemies way taking them down.  
Blink- A fast step good way to avoid sudden damage.**

* * *

 _~Pov Issei After Training~_

After training with Azazel we both go back into the house to see Kalawarner sitting back on the couch eating a cookie me and Azazel both sit down on the two couches on the opposite side of the middle couch. **(What the** **living room is like, It's like 3 couches in a semi circle in front of the T.V and coffee table) and enough space behind each to get to the kitchen.)**

As we sit down It takes a minute for Kalawarner to notice her boss, she then goes wide eyed and boys saying "Greetings Lord Azazel!" as she kneels in front of the couch.  
Azazel just brushes it off and says "Kalawarner I hope Issei has been treating you well?" She then nods "Yes Lord Azazel, The hospitality of his family has been quite generous these past 24hrs."

As soon as she finishes my mom comes down stairs and she looks at him "Hooo Azazel, you're still here, I was going to make dinner bu-" But before she finishes Azazel interrupts her while scratching his cheek "Actually Renma, I'd actually like to know if you'd want to go out to dinner or something?"

Mom then ponders for a moment and looks at me for a second, I grit my teeth and stifle out the comments I am about to give to Azazel as I star into his soul. she then says "Alright, I'll go I do hope you have a place where you want to go so no?"

"Of course, ma'm go get dressed up and we'll go right away." She says okay and continues back up stairs as Azazel slumps back into his chair I grab his collar and drag him outside. "You...watch yourself with my mom got it." I whisper as I take out Draig and put a claw to his chest. he gives a nod as I say "You hurt her" I then point down to his waist "it comes off."

After getting that settled Mom comes downstairs in a nice black strapless dress with golden accents. she then motions for a drooling Azazel, and they both walk outside.

Kalawarner looks at me with a look that just screams 'Did that just happen?' I laugh and say "Of course well now that their gone let's go do something ourselves no?"

 **Issei Hyoudou~ Sekiryuutei**

 **Lvl 18**

 **HP** **430/430**

 **MP 130/130**

 **Strength 36**

 **Vitality 38**

 **Dexterity 22**

 **Intelligence** **19**

 **Wisdom 13**

 **Luck 20**

 **Stat Points:**

 **Cash: 500 yen convert to U.S.D?**

 **Skills~ Click to OPEN for skills**


	4. Gamer Ch4

**A/N: I'm kinda in a tight spot here and wanted to know you guys the viewers, thoughts on a subject that's been on my mind for awhile now and that is the fact that, Should I do 2,000 to 3,000 word chapters a day or go for longer ones weekly or every 4 or so days again up to ya'll**

 **I've beeeeeeeen Blazed since the 4th, so I'm back now ;P**

 **annnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn**

 **100FOLOWERS!**

HEY FLAMERS! Thanks for the flame! I will just use it to cook up some smores and marshmallows! And to the haters! MY HATER SHIELD 4.0 IS UP 100℅!

 **Chapy:4 It's a date?!**

 _"Of course well now that their gone let's go do something ourselves no?"_

* * *

"Talking" "Issei or others"

'Thinking' 'We all need the thinking chair every once and a while'

 **"Draig"**

 **'Issei Talking with Draig'**

 _ **"DRAG TALKING OUTSIDE"**_

 ** _Ability_**

 _"Chants or titles"_

* * *

~Issei Pov~

Uhhhh well I just asked a Fallen out...fuck. as I wait for a response, I look over to see a flustered Kalawarner, before hearing some mumbles. Hearing a yes in between those mumbles means GOLD for me, like bro I just asked an older chick out. Matsuda Motohamma beat that you fuckers!.

I quickly regain my posture again before going upstairs and grabbing a card that's labeled, EMERGENCY = **100,000,000=** FUNDS. This is my card, the card that I put all of my allowance on, I quickly look down at the card thinking 'hmmm first time this isn't being used for porn :P" I shrug as I grab a black blazer and a pair of Black cammo cargo pants. **(Tbt in Irl I wore these to a wedding...yeah)**

I walk downstairs to see Kala ready to go already, she is wearing a violet purple Romper with the same color pants, and she still has a gold necklace around her neck. "Hey Kala, let's go watch a movie or something. Can't sit in the house all day right?" We walk towards the door and I get this.

 **Quest Alert: _Take the nice...(Young) Lady for a night out_**

 **Description: Take the Fallen Angel Kalawarner out for a night she shan't forget.**

 **Side Quest 1: Do 'The Move'**

 **Side Quest 2: End the 'Date' off on a good note**

 **Rewards: 1,000exp Increase Relationship with Kalawarner, 100yen you don't need money right now kid.**

 **Hidden Rewards (******)**

 **Failure: Decrease Relationship with Kalawarner, Unlocks =Humpty dumpty Quest: _Can he be put back together?_**

 ** _Accept? Yes/No?_**

After hitting yes, I open up the door, while thinking 'what the hell does it mean I don't need any money right now?' I then notice the card labeled EMERGENCY FUNDS on the front and remember how much I have on it right now.

* * *

 **HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYYYYYY SPOILER ALERT of DEADPOOL MAYBE.**

* * *

And with that we're on our way out to the movies, after a little walking we come across and American Cinema 'AMC movie theaters' as we head inside and there are pictures all over the walls of the entrance mainly of your friendly hero Deadpool. **(Yes, I don't watch those weird Japanese movies soooooo Deadpool it is.)** As soon as we get to the front of the line I ask "Hey Kala whic-"

But before I can continue I'm interrupted by the older woman "Deadpooool please" I sigh while asking "Two tickets for Deadpool please" as I cough out the card.

As we get the tickets I start to ask "Hey Kala, how about you go get us some seats, I'll go get us some snacks kay?" I watch as she dashes over towards the ticket collector and runs off.

After getting 2 drinks a bag of popcorn and a bunch of snacks I have now shoved into my pockets, I manage to find my way into Cinema #4, A few minutes I spend looking around until I spot a familiar blue haired woman, I start make my way over to her and sit down, I manage to get "he-" out before I am shushed to death by the blunette.

* * *

 _3rd/Person or whatevs (I'm editing the shit outta this chapter later, I have my bro over right now and were...kinda sorta hungry is what I'm going to call it now)_

The two both watch the movie in silence along with the rest of the theater, the occasional laugh coming from the two. Through a quarter of the movie Issei checks the mission again and reads the 1st side quest again and ponders for a moment.

As he looks over from the movie to Kala a few times and then after a few thoughts he whispers "fuck it" and pretends to yawn, whilst putting an arm around Kalawarner the two tense up for just a moment and then go back to the movie just like that.

 **Side Quest 1: Do 'The Move' -Achieved**

After the movie the pair walks around a bit until hitting a lit up strip mall, Order a slice and sit down and chat for a bit with Issei starting up a conversation "God, I can't believe that idot" he then lets out a quick sigh "Is out with my mom.."

Kalawarner then shakes her head while saying "For me seeing it it's actually a odd thing." Issei then tilts his head as Kalawarner chose her next choice of words "What I mean to say is, that Azazel-Samma never really is the one to ask a woman out, the opposite actually especially within the Grigori."

Issei then gets a grin on his face before saying "Ohhhh really now, I bet that pervert just has every girl just throwing themselves at him." She responds in kind saying "Surprisingly so." their conversation continues on for a little while until they walk out of the area and into a local park.

As the two sit on a bench issei gets a notification

 **Killer Intent Detected**

As he senses a incoming projectile, he pushes Kalawarner away getting grazed in the arm by the object he turns to his left and sees 2 Fallen Angels hovering above the treeline one is a middle aged man, His attire consisted of a pale violet trench coat over a white dress shirt with a matching ascot, black pants and shoes, and a black fedora.

And the other is a Blonde little girl wearing a Black Lolita dress with white frills, a large black bow on the front, and a green jewel embedded on the collar, white thigh-high socks, and black shoes. She also wore a large black bow on top of her hair. As seen they are both readying another barrage of light spears in their hands.

He then takes out Draig as Kalawarner readies her own light spear, and holds it up while saying "What are you two doing here" she finishes with gritted teeth The Fedora wearing man laughs and says "Lord Kokkabel, told us you've abandoned the mission and what do we see here, you going out with a little human?" he laughs and then charges at Issei.

The little girl then glances down and whispers "Sorry Onee-chan." as she starts to chuck light spears from the safety of the treetops, Kala takes off from the ground charging at the small girl.

As Issei is going against the Fallen Angel he whispers "Observe" and looks above the older man to see.

 **Dohnaseek lvl 16**

 **Low Ranking Fallen Angel.**

As the fight begins Issei has to dodge the barrage of Spears coming from Dohnaseek, none of them manage to hit him, Issei then picks up a large branch from off of the ground and whips it up in the air nailing the Fallen Angel on the forehead, Making him fall from the sky and land with a very large thud.

Issei then runs over to the man and a booming voice erupts from the gauntlet saying **BOOST** as he starts to recover and delivers a haymaker right to the side of his head sending him flying back a few feet, Dohnaseek quickly recovers and chucks another spear in Isseis direction grazing his side, Issei jumps due to pain letting out a slight yelp and rolls over to his side quickly recovering.

As they both are about to charge at each other again until a large crash is heard and the two men look over to the side and look in shock and awe at the scene that is currently unfolding in front of them.

And that scene is...Dun..Dun..Dun a little girl latched onto a older woman's head pulling on her hair, inside of a water fountain as the water from the fountain gets on their clothes you can clearly see the transparency of their clothes both men look between the two girls in shock before looking back to each other and nodding.

Issei is looking as Kala's Voluptuous chest as it quickly bounces around, as his nose starts to get a little bloody he looks at Dohnaseek and sees his eyes transfixed on the smaller girl, and sees that he has his own small blood trail leaking from his nose.

While muttering things like 'Loli...pedo...and Child molester' he walks over to the man and hands out a small tissue, Dohnaseek looks at Issei dumbfounded until snagging the tissue in his hand and wiping his nose as well, then the two then sit on a bench and watch the girls go at it.

Starting a conversation first was actually Dohnaseek saying "Dude..I wish I had a camera" Issei quickly sighs while saying "Yeah man, people would pay to watch this I know I would." their conversation goes on for a little while longer until both men quickly sigh as they see both women faint from exhaustion laying in the fountain.

They both look over the girls and see a few scratches and scrapes on each of them and some of Kala's hair still stuck in the small girls hand they quickly pry the girl off of Kala's sholders and they both pick the girls up. Issei quickly says while scratching his head "Ughhhhh, want to continue this some other time?"

Dohnaseek quickly falters for a moment until saying "Oh yeah" he then whispers "totally forgot about that." and then shouts "Alright Issei Hyoudou, until next time!" he shouts as he flies off with the girl in his arms. As Issei looks over Kalawarners sleeping form he sighs thinking 'now to get you home.'

He then enables **Sneak Lvl 5** and proceeds to walk through side streets all the way to his house barely opening the door he quickly then falls down onto the couch with Kalawarner on top of him he struggles for a minute and then quickly gets comfortable, he then grabs the remote and turns on the television.

* * *

 _~1st person~ Issei a small timeskip~_

While watching T.V for about an hour I feel the body on top of me, let out slight muffles and shuffling as I look down I see a groggy Kala she looks around for a moment taking in her surroundings she then lets out "Good..moring..Issei-kun..." and then quickly shuffles back and nuzzles herself back onto my chest.

There's a slight flinch, as she looks back up blushing as she then stammers out "I'm so sorry Issei-kun, I'll get up." as she starts to get up I start to say "No, lay back down I'm comfy" I quickly pull her back down and she gets into a comfortable position until looking up to me with a flushed face.

"uhhhhh what happened with Dohnaseek and Mittelt?" she asks I sigh and say "You and short stuff fought it out in a fountain until you both passed out and me and Dohnaseek kinda sorta just...said screw it after you both passed out and took you girls home." I finish leaving out the part where we watched, I then look at her shiver as I quickly cover us with a small blanket that was on top of the couch.

I then hear a small "Oh" as she fixes the blanket a little bit and we both just sit in silence as we watch T.V after awhile I notice that I'm stroking her hair and she's passed out again.

Later in the evening I hear the doors lock jumble a bit and I see the door slowly open to reveal my Mom sneaking through the dimly lit living room I hear a small "Oh..my." from my mom as she makes it out to the living room. I then look over to see Azazel snickering at me and he then lets out "My man, I think we'll get along just fine."

I then ask "How's your guys nigh?" I got a smile from both of them and my mom answering "It was, amazing we went to a pretty fancy diner and then just walked out for awhile and then went home."Azazel quickly nods and they both say."What, did you two do today?"

I let out a quick chuckle "I kinda took her out to see a movie and then we went for food." I say scratching the side of my face. They both start to grinn until my mom walks off with a skip to her step mumbling things about 'Cute, Grandchildren'

I then motion for Azazel to come to me real with a serious face on, he quickly walks over and leans closer as I say "We were attacked, by two Fallen Angel's man they said Kokabel wanted her dead for abandoning the mission." I then sigh and quickly say "I'm not gonna deal with that but come on man get your people together."

He quickly ponders for a moment before saying "You're quickly getting stronger kid, soon enough I won't even need to you'll be able to take him out by yourself." he then sighs and says "But yeah, Managing is usually Shemhazi or Baraqiel's job but Shemhazi's on vacation and Baraqiel is depressed because it is the anniversary of his wife's death soo I'm on a tight schedule."

I give a quick nod "Alright alright, so are we still good for training tomorrow?" he then lets out a slight laugh and says "Of course kid, wouldn't want you dying on me yet." he finishes with a smile. I give him a fist bump, he then walks off and says goodbye to mom surprisingly she gives him a kiss on the cheek as he says he'll be over tomorrow.

After the door closes my mom walks over to the side of the couch and looks at the sleeping girl in my arms and then looks at me leans in and kisses my head and whispers "Good luck" as she shimmies up the staircase while giggling.

I then look down at Kalawarner again and let out a quick smile and then go to watch T.V for awhile longer and as I look back I get

 **Side Quest 2** **End the 'Date' off on a good note~ Achieved  
** **Side Quest 1: Do 'The Move' -Achieved  
** **Quest Alert: _Take the nice...(Young) Lady for a night out ~Achieved  
Rewards 1000XP Increased Relationship with Kalawarner 100yen For Finishing Sidequest Boot to Relationship with Kalawarner  
Hidden Rewards (Upcoming Fallen Angel Questline)_**

I quickly look through the rewards list and pause over the Fallen Angel Questiline and then decide to just check out what I have going here and I hit the settings menu change it from blue to red and then decide to talk to Draig.

"Yo Draig, how come your all silent today?" I asked the Dragon in my right hand. I hear a slight humm in my mind until he responds **"Sorry Partner I've just been thinking, you've been growing immensely recently, Faster then my other hosts for the past couple of hundred years and it is quite confusing."**

I then respond to the Dragon while saying "Well Draig, maybe I'm just that bad ass compared to the other Sekiryuutei." I then hear a laugh and he quickly says **"Well said partner maybe that is true hahaha."** I then let out a quick laugh "Wait a moment is the almighty Heavenly Dragon admitting that I'm bad ass Oh god I wish I was recording."

We both let out a small laugh and I start to close my eyes and say "Night Draig, lets go kick that old mans ass in the morning kay partner?" I hear a chuckle and then he says **"he lets"** as I quickly drift off to the dream lands.

 **Issei Hyoudou~ Sekiryuutei**

 **Lvl 18**

 **HP** **430/430**

 **MP 130/130**

 **Strength 36**

 **Vitality 38**

 **Dexterity 22**

 **Intelligence** **19**

 **Wisdom 13**

 **Luck 20**

 **Stat Points:**

 **Cash: 500 yen convert to U.S.D?**

 **Skills~ Click to OPEN for skills**

 **Sneak Lvl 5  
Blink Lvl 2  
Swift Kicks Lvl 2  
Pain Tolerance Lvl 6  
Killer intent Lvl 4**


	5. Gamer Ch5

Guess who's back MOFO hahahahahahhahahahahhahahhaaahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa New chapter up in 1-2 days gotta go to work 1st and then WHAM! it's gonna be there like WHAM!

 **A/N: Just to respond to some of the reviews this time**

 **MysticSipder: Oh my god Lad I..I completely forgot to add the fishing skill guaaaaaaahhhhhhhddd, I'll find a way to interpret it later, god this makes me feel like such a nooob. And you son of a bitch let me remind you I was completely under the influence at the time of writing that chapter soooooooo yeah XD Luv u**

 **blazenite104: I'm not going to really have him question it, and this is mainly because gamers mind has helped him coupe with everything that's going on. The main part is that he's not gonna be like ("Normally I've would have been scared shitless of stuff like this. But I owe it to gamers mind on keeping me calm") I'm trying, to keep this as Issei as possible, through out that Anime Issei rarely questioned shit he just YOLOED his way to boobs, devils, nuns, Dragons, and a 20-something looking Valkyrie.**

 **Belamy20: I'm sorry for the delay, I have Xfinity internet and they kind of went to shit this week, I just got back on in the last 24 hours, I did not realize that I hadn't put up this chapter yet**

 **Oh and last but not least I was thinking to myself...and mind me that this is a very hard conclusion. But I need an OC to go in to Rias's peerage for Issei's replacement, I could always make one but that would be boring for me at least...ssoooooo I was thinking 'hey how about one of the viewers toss in an OC' I personally think it'll be a cool edition all I need is Character BIO. And can't be too OP and can have sacred gear, accepting only male OC's**

 **TO TOP IT OFF In the upcoming chapters I'm adding the Abyssal store, or you can just call it the black market for the super natural and the one to introduce him to it could be 'Shocking' or not.**

 **100FOLOWERS!**

HEY FLAMERS! Thanks for the flame! I will just use it to cook up some smores and marshmallows! And to the haters! MY HATER SHIELD 4.0 IS UP 100℅!

 **Chapy:5 Training Montage**

* * *

"Talking" "Issei or others"

'Thinking' 'We all need the thinking chair every once and a while'

 **"Draig"**

 **'Issei Talking with Draig'**

 _ **"DRAG TALKING OUTSIDE"**_

 ** _Ability_**

 _"Chants or titles"_

* * *

~Issei Pov~

Ahhhh I haven't felt this rested for awhile, I look down to see a blue mop of hair covering my sight, and I hear slight breathing. Shaking off drowsiness I start to sniff around and am caught in the sweet aroma of breakfast. As I start to try and find a way to get Kala off of me I hear a slight giggle to my left and I see my mom leaning against a wall snickering at me.

She gives a slight laugh and whispers "Don't worry Issei, I'm sure she'll be up in the next few minutes hmmm" she starts to twirl the spatula as she walks back out to the kitchen.

After 10 or so minutes I start to feel a slight shuffle under me and I look up to see Kala sitting on my stomach "uh...hi" I manage to get out before the sleepy woman trudges her way towards the kitchen. I follow her out to the kitchen and we both sit around the dining room table and mom passes plates full of...of..Bacon and Eggs!

"Good morning you two!" mom cheers out as we say thanks for the food she gave us and Kala looks between my mom and the plate and stammers out "Ughh..miss-" before she can finish mom interrupts her while saying "It's Renma hun...but I don't know how long it'll only be Renma ufufufufufu." she finishes with her hand covering her face and smiling fondly at the blunette.

Kalawarner looks to me asking me for help, I take a quick glance at mom and say "Hey mom, Azazel is gonna be coming over today were probably going to be going out for a bit but can you make dinner for an extra as I give Kala a quick wink." Mom gets a shimmer in her eyes until I hear "Of course Ise, no problem." I quickly finish up breakfast and go outside and start doing push ups until Azazel makes it over.

1...2...3...4

* * *

 **~2 Hours Later 1:00pm ~**

* * *

...197...198...199...200..I manage to let out as I slump to floor in all of my glory, I look up to see Azazel walking out of the back door and making his way over to me. "Hey, kid you look like shit." the old bastard manages to get out as I sit up and wipe the sweat from my brow "Yeah duh smart ass, I've never been one to work out but Draig gave me a serious boost to my strength I guess."

 **FIGHT!**

He then gets a really bad shit eating grin "Alright kid, you wanted to train today up an at em lets go." he finishes as he erects a barrier around the building and extends a hand and motions me to fight him.

Issei summons the gauntlet to his arm and charges at him as he then draws an arm back to punch but then gives an unexpected **Boost** and smash the armored hand into his hands, Azzel then grabs a hold of Issei's arm as he then says "Good job boosting your power before going for the punch, but how about this." at this Issei finds himself getting slammed onto the ground.

Quickly getting back to his feet Issei lets out another **Boost** from his gauntlet as he rushes back at the Fallen Angel, only to get close lined and pinned to the ground. "Alright, kid no more getting physical today, now it's on to magic." he says as he does Jazz hands. **(I made this fight scene short purposely, this is because Azazel is currently Leagues above Issei's strength soo it would be wrong for him to start out instantly OP.)**

* * *

 **After A Very Not So Brief Introduction To Magic**

* * *

After our really really really long Introduction to magic I have now noticed that about 3 hours have passed since then since its 4:15 as we are finishing up my mom calls from inside the house "Boys, Lunch is ready!" Azazel quickly hops up and we walk inside to see that mom made which is a bunch of sandwiches on the table.

 **Due to training with a being from the (Three Sided War) you gained Extra XP in regards to statistics  
**

 **Strength +6**

 **Vitality +2**

 **Dexterity +7**

 **Pain Tolerance +1**

 **Martial Arts +1**  
 **Martial Arts +1**

 **XP 2X - for the next 36hrs you experience is doubled due to learning a vast amount of information at a set time**

 **Level Up!  
Level Up!**

 **New! Requirements for a skill have also been unlocked**

 **Mana Manipulation - Control the Mana in your body allows use of slight magic  
Magic Circle Create - Allows one to create their own Magic circle...Cool right?  
Fire Magic - Make the Flames of the world work for you.  
Water Magic - Splash evildoers with your water guns.  
Earth Magic - Better than throwing rocks right?  
Wind Magic - Control the air as if it is an extension of ones self.  
Martial Arts - You can practice and hone your Martial Arts Prowess **

I look out to the living room and see that the loveseat doesn't have anyone on it so I quickly grab a sandwich and plop down on it. Mom is walking out to the living room too with Azazel quickly behind and they both sit down on the couch and start talking, I quickly see Kala walk out to the living room and motion for her to sit next to me.

As she sits down next to me on the loveseat I quickly see the other two might I add 'GROWN' people snicker at us until they both go back to talking. I then try to spark a conversation up with Kala "Hey, Kala yesterday was uhh pretty fun we should definitely do it again sometime...well...without the ughhh you know."

"Yeah it was, pretty fun.." She lets out as there is an eerie silence ringing through the room. As the silence rages on Azazel decides to break it "Yo kid me and your mom are gonna head out, want anything?" He then lets out a small laugh.

"I'd love it if you can grab me a bottle of Pepsi and some munchies." he gives a quick nod as my mom scurries back up the stairs to change. After a few minutes she heads down and in sync give each other a wink and walk out the door.

I start to slide over to the couch and lay down, flicking through some channels until I find something worthwhile. After finding bullshit shows and a few Oxiclean commercials. I let out an exaggerated sigh and start to play Pokemon Go and transfer the Pokemon I forgot to transfer earlier. 'I have no I idea why I play this.'

After a few minutes of playing I feel a hand start to shake my shoulder and look up to see a Kalawarner looking directly at me "Hey Kala, what's up?" after a few seconds of her debating I hear "Ummmm...that thing I did yesterday..can I do it again?" she says with a nervousish look as she stares at me intently. "Eaaahh sure...ughh...yeah" I manage to squeeze out as the blunette lays down on top of me and closes her eyes. And we both pass out

* * *

 **The Next Day**

* * *

 _1st person Issei_

Gaaaaaaahhhhhwwwd help me, Monday mornings are the worst. Right now I am currently sprinting to school because I managed to wake up at 8:00 and school starts in a half an hour and the quest I got this time is sending me really bad vibes. I quickly strap on my shoes and sprint down the street.

 **Quest Alert!: Get to school on time  
**

 **Description: You have woken up late today and have less than thirty minutes to get to your school.  
or else face the wrath of the Student Council President Souna Shitori.**

 **Rewards: 500xp, Increase Reputation with School Faculty.**

 **Failure: Have a very thorough conversation with the student council president.**

 **(Y/N)?**

After a little bit of sprinting I make it to the gates and finish the quest. I hop through the front door, Then as soon as the bell starts to ring I slide open the door and scream "I'm not late!" I then make my way to my seat and melt into it and sigh. "Aghhh that was close." After a little while I start to go to lunch and then try to skip gym class and go find the others, But today it doesn't seem like fate has that in store for me today.

Because as I try to get a can of soda from the machine I see our schools mascot trying to get a candy bar out of the machine, shaking the machine side to side trying to get the candy bar loose I walk up by her side and wave. And then say "Here Toujou-san." I say banging in certain sides of the machine. "You gotta know the guy on the inside." I finish off with a wink.

I then take out some coins in my pocket and go grab a coke, As I'm heading to the roof to go throw rocks at Matsuma and Motohama after a few minutes of waiting I see the two walk out of the bushes towards the Kendo club room. I give a slight snicker and launch a rock in their direction. After a second or two I hear a yelp of pain.

Deciding that the coast is clear I pick up another rock to throw, suddenly the door is pushed open and Toujou Koneko, walks out I give her a small wave and then point down to the other two of the perverted trio and launch another rock. Not hearing a shout again laugh "Guess I missed, Toujou-san want a try?" The small girl then gives a slight nod and picks up a small rock and whips it at their direction.

But instead of hearing a shout of pain this time I hear a small bang and then a bunch of screams I look down to see my friends getting chased by the Kendo girls while wielding bokken and Shinai. After that they two run for about 2-ish minutes, I then hear a ear piercing cry and to see that Matsuda got hit in the balls by Katase. After they get a few more hits in the girls walk away and leave the two beaten boys,

"Hahaha Toujou-san...I...can't believe you did that...phew." I look up to see a giggling Koneko as she looks down at the two and says in her monotone voice "I hate perverts."

"That's mean Toujou-san." I feign hurt while holding my chest and then spread a wide smile "Hey were at least fun to watch right?" She gives a quick nod. We both sit in silence until the bell rings, she gets up as I'm on my phone I yell off to her "See ya Toujou-san!" I finish waving off to the small girl. I lie down and put my head on my bag and take a small nap.

I wake up to the very loud ringing of the bells, and look down at my phone to see that I've slept 'THE REST OF THE SCHOOL DAY'"...meh" i manage to let out as I start to walk down the stairs I see my two friends making their way off of school grounds as I run up to them I shout "Sup guys" as I give Motohama a nice slap on the back as he crumbles to the floor.

As I pull him up he says "Yo Issei, yeah we got pounded from the Kendo girls today." I start to laugh my ass off on the inside at seeing the damage that the Kendo girls caused to the two. I then hear Matusda say "I think they broke my balls." I start to laugh at the two until I hear off to my right "Issei!" I look over to see Kalawarner leaning on a black 4 door car waving at me.

I walk over to the blunette and say "What are you doing over here Kala?" I can practically hear the two behind me crumble to the ground while bleeding from the nose. "I came here to pick you up silly, Today was waaayy to boring, nobodies home." she says with a slight pout. I laugh it off as we then both start to get in the car and drive off I then hear from back at the gate. "ISSEI TOMORROW YOU"RE GOING TO EXPLAIN." I hear from Matsuda.

"Soo your day wasn't that fun I'm guessing?" I say to Kala while hiding my smile. "Yeah, Yeah it was really boring, Renma was off doing chores and there was nothing at all on Television, oh and Azazel-samma wants you to know he's coming over for dinner later." she finishes

After a few minutes of silence I start to get hungry "Hey Kala can we stop at McDonalds real quick I'm kinda hungry" I finish off as I scratch the back of my head after a few minutes we park and then walk inside of McDonalds and I say to her "Kala order anything, I got my card on me today so i'm set." After listing off our orders and pay we sit down on a couple of chairs until the food is ready.

After getting the food we walk out I point to Kala and then to a convenience store "Can you wait for me for a second, I gotta go grab some soda for home just in case Azazel didn't get any yesterday." I walk inside the convenience store and see a small girl with white hair again. "Hey Toujou-san I say as I go grab one of the sodas on in the refrigerator.

I get a slight wave "Hello Hyoudou-Senpai." as I pay for my soda I see the small girl lift up a giant back of snacks and place give the cashier money as he gives a slight nod to her and we both walk out of the store. "Hey Toujou-san, want a ride to the train station? a friend of mine has a car she can drive us." The small girl gives a nod as we both make it over to the car I open up the back door for Koneko as she hops inside I open up the passenger and sit down.

"Hey, alrighty introductions Kala this is Koneko Toujou and Toujou-san this is Kala." I finish to see the two stare fiercely at eachother, 'Hmmm whats wrong with these two' I give a quick thought at their interaction. As I do this Draig then talks to me.

 **"Partner the small one is a Devil."** I then look at the small girl and then Kala as a light bulb appears above my head and I hit my hand with a closed fist "Ooooh that's what's wrong." Both girls look over towards me as I let out a long laugh "Come on girls no need to be hostile."

Kala speaks up first "This..This brat is a Devil Issei!" she shouts at me as the small girl growls and says "Crow." I then shake my head and sigh "You two please get along for at least five minutes until we get to the train station kay? and you Toujou-san she's not going to try and kill you." I say and we ride for a few minutes in silence. We stop at the front of the station and Koneko gets out of the car.

I give a quick wave while saying "Bye bye Toujou-san." In return the small girl walks up to the window and hands me a candy bar and says "Thanks." and then walks off towards the station. After a few minutes of driving we stop outside my house and as soon as we step in I kick my shoes off and jump onto the couch.

I look over to see Kala staring at me pondering something and she walks over to me and sits on my legs as she says "How do you know that Devil?"


	6. Gamer Ch6

**A/N: Hello guys it's your friendly neighborhood Lazuli here and I am back to tell you that I am gonna try and make a schedule for the chapters but things like that take time. I am taking summer classes right now so things here are kind of tight. Soo I will mostly be updating every Friday or so.  
Last but not least is that i'm finding a way to implement one or two of the OC's that I've gotten. **

**Oh if you like the 1st or third person just say it and if ya'll want other pairing other than Issei x Kalawarner vote for it now cuz I can plan on putting Koneko Ophis (somehow) Kuroka Vali and maybe Ravel.**

Also for things like magic Ill probably have him do it vocally but others like a type of martial arts moves he can do silently.

 **And Terror of Death Skieth The problem that I have iwht Fate Stay Night is that they keep killing themselves it sucks**

* * *

 **The Gamer Update Version II**

Quick little hiccup. to the reason why I haven't been on is due to the fact that I just recently put my dog to sleep (If you don't know what that means it means she's dead) and I've had that dog for the better part of my life and she died a few days ago after hitting 18 years old which is amazing for a dog that only is supposed to live to 13 but now I'm back and am going to be back for the good part all the way until October. Plus a very minor flash flood recently hit my area so I lost at least 10 different chapters and a Rewrite for my other story...so yeah As always thanks

PS this is an old chapter I whiffed on I had to rewrite it and i'm trying a newish style of writing for me tell me if you prefer this or the old one Ill also make this chapter longer than most.

Ta'oma Lazuli

* * *

 **Chapter VI:What the hell is this!?**

 _"How do you know that Devil?"_

"Talking" "Issei or others"

'Thinking' 'We all need the thinking chair every once and a while'

 **"Draig"**

 **'Issei Talking with Draig.'**

 _ **"DRAG TALKING OUTSIDE"**_

 _"Chants or titles"_

* * *

~Issei Pov 3rd~The next day

As Issei flicks through channels on the television in the living room he then hears the door open and Azazel and Renma walk inside, Renma gives me a small wave and Azazel gives a sheepish look as he sits down next to him. As he says "Whats up kid, you seem...*Azazel tilts his head* eh." Issei gave out a quick sigh as he continued to flick to channels and then says "Apparently I get the couch tonight."

Azazel tilts his head, after a the turning of a few gears he facepalms. "What'd ya do to get the couch kid, that's a serious punishment."  
"That's the point, I don't even know apparently she doesn't like me being nice to a devil." He then slumps inside the cushion "Are relations still that bad between the factions?"  
Azazel shakes his head "Compared to back then no, but there are talks among the Grigori take Kokabel for example he hates the other factions. Probably only wants you dead cuz your in Gremorys territory."

Issei then slams his hands on the table. "Wait a goddamn minute here your telling me that that old fucker wants me dead because I live in Kuoh?" Azazel shakes his head Issei then slams his head on the table "Come ooooooooon, why does everyone wanna kill me lately...I mean what did I do?" Azazel gets up stretches and walks towards the kitchen.  
"Maybe your cursed?" Issei panics and says "Status"

 **Due to recent events you have unlocked part of your soul thus new abilities are available.**

 **Issei Hyoudou**

 **Title:** **Sekiryuutei~ Gives user the power of the Heavenly Dragon Ddraig sealed away in the boosted gear, allows the user to assume Dragonic traits [Locked]**

 **Other Titles: Pervert,**  
 **Perverted Trio Leader**  
 **Enemy to all Women**  
 **Oppai Lord + [Harem Lord] -[Locked]**

 **Lvl 20 (37%) 3500 + 350 each lvl**

 **HP** **440/440\ HP {4.2} Per second**

 **MP 140/140\ MP{.97} Per second**

 **SP 335/335\ SP{8.4} Per second You are now able to moderate you own stamina now**

 **Strength 42**

 **Vitality 40**

 **Dexterity 29**

 **Intelligence** **19**

 **Charm 1 [Locked + 25]**

 **Wisdom 13**

 **Luck 20**

 **Stat Points:10**

 **Cash: 500 yen convert to U.S.D?**

 **Skills~ Click to OPEN for skills  
[Gamers Mind] -Gives the user the ability to think clearly and logical just like in a game.  
** **Sneak Lvl 5 [Passive]  
** **Blink Lvl 2  
** **Swift Kicks Lvl 2  
** **Pain Tolerance Lvl 7[Passive]  
** **Killer intent Lvl 4  
** **Martial Arts Lvl 2 [Passive]  
** **[Boosted Gear] Stage II  
** **[Locked] Mighty Roar  
** **Observe Lvl 2  
** **~Expand~**

 **Buffs  
[Locked] Dragonic Pride  
[Locked] Dragonic Lust  
[Locked] Dragonic Wrath  
[Locked] Dragonic Skin  
[Locked] Dragonic Heart  
[Locked] Dragonic Attraction/Charm  
[Locked] Dragonic Wisdom  
[Locked] Dragonic Lungs  
[Locked] Dragon Magic**

 **Debuffs/Curses**

 **[Requirements not met to disable] Enemy of Women - in a previous life you attempted to take a gods virginity, thus her father** **has cursed your soul leaving you hated by most of the opposite gender.**

Issei slams his head off the table "How come I didn't have the curses option earlier, Ughhhhaaa." Azazel looks confused for a moment until Issei holds up a hand "It's this weird ability I have, I basically turns my life into some sort of video game." A look of surprise falls onto the Fallen Angels face. 'Hmmm how can I show him what I mean...Wait that's it.' "Party" Issei calls out and a golden screen appears in front of his face. **  
**

 **~Party System~**

 **-Party Create- Name / -Disband Party- (Name)**

 **-Invite Party- Name / -Remove- (Name)**

 **-Participants- (0)**

 **-Settings- Click to open.**

Issei whispers out "Create Party test." and another screen pops up

 **"Party -Test- Created would you like to invite another Participant?**

 **-If so repeat the phrase- Invite (Name) to (Party Name)**

Issei closed the screen and whispered the phrase "Invite Azazel to Part test" a small screen appeared infront of Azazel and he quickly hit the yes button a small number appeared on a small screen infront of Issei

 **[Azazel] has Joined the Party**

Issei glances over at the older mans shocked face "See you are now in my party" 'Hmmm let's see what type of setting there are.' Issei pushes on the **Settings** tab and a small list of options appear infront of him allowing him to enable EXP distribution, friendly fire, Change title.

Azazel shakes off his confusion and looks over to Issei "Soo this is like a game huh does that mean that the enemies that I kill in the party drop items too?" Which prompts a shrug in response "I don't know, yet you haven't killed anything yet."

The Fallen Angle strokes his beard for a minute until the two hear a door opening and Kalawarner walk out said hallway and into the kitchen and opens up the fridge grabs some cookies and strides back into Issei's room. Azazel chuckles and ruffles Issei's hair for a second before pointing to his door. "Alright i'm gonna head back home, we can deal with this some other time, for now you take care of that kay?"

Issei waves off the older man and follows him over to the door. "Alright alright old man, I'll talk to her see ya around." He hears Azazel break into laughter as he shuts the door, and then ponders for a moment 'wait a minute how the hell am I gonna talk to her' and then huffs "Women" 'women..women..MOM!' he speeds off to his moms door and gives a slight knock "Hey mom you awake?"

"Yeah honey whats wrong?" Issei walks in and sees his mom sitting on her bed watching T.V he sits down on the floor and explains his situation to his mother. after a few facial expressions she lets out "Ise just talk to her and I'm sure you'll make up!" The young man looks at her brimming with confidence gives a slight huff as he walks off "Thanks" 'No way in hell it's gonna be that easy."

 **Quest Alert: Kiss and make up with Kalawarner**

 **Description: Have the Fallen Angel forgive you**

 **Rewards: EXP 400 500yen + Increase Relationship with Kalawarner.**

 **Failure: Decrease Relationship with Kalawarner.**

 **Accept: Y/N?**

After hitting the yes. He the shimmies his way over to his door and slightly knocks on it and doesn't hear an answer "Kala you awake?" he doesn't hear a response so he opens up the door a little bit and sees Kalawarner laying down on his bead staring at him with a slightly peeved look on her face. "What do you want?" she deadpans as she gives a slight huff and looks towards the T.V.

Issei lets out a quick sigh and sits down next to the woman. "Listen, Kalawarner I don't really know what I did to make you mad, Is it because of my friend?" Kalawarner gets a serious look on her face and then hugs the young man. "Issei, I couldn't stand to see if the devils got there clutches on you..you are the only friend that I have other than...my little sister and Raynare..and if I lost you...I..I wouldn't know what to do." Tears threaten to spill from the Fallen Angels eyes.

Issei wraps his arms around Kalawarner "Listen, I don't see myself dying anytime soon got it especially to a devil of all people." She grabs on to him a little tighter. "Issei, you don't get it devils are conniving people they'll do anything to get what they want, even if your friends with them they'll try their hardest to try and pull you in to their peerage."

After a few moments of silence Kalawarner squeezes a little tighter and Issei responds with. "Kala look at me." The Fallen Angel tilts her head up to him with a small pout. 'Holy shit how can an older chick be cute?' "I promise you, the devils won't get me alright I'm with you and Azazel okay?" She nods and holds him tighter after 10 minutes he tries to get up.

He is successful but as he walks away he feels a slight tug on his on his shirt and sees a blushing Kalawarner "Stay..again please." he gives off a quick chuckle and lays down on his bed and looks down to see a mop of blue hair sprawled across his chest and a slight pressure against his right arm. 'holy shit I can actually feel her boobs this time.' She looks up at him with a slight pink hue on her cheeks. "Goodnight Issei." and then quickly looks down.

Issei reassuringly ruffles her hair and whispers. "Goodnight Kala." as he gets the notification.

 **Quest Alert: Kiss and make up with Kalawarner ~ Achieved**

 **Rewards: Exp 235 250yen + Increase Relationship with Kalawarner**

 **Penalty/Completion: You didn't kiss but you made up.**

'Well maybe I didn't wanna kiss her hmmm...stupid gaming thing.' Issei mumbeld in his mind as he was watching television but is interrupted by Ddraig **"Are you sure partner, I could see your thoughts in here when the young Fallen looked up at you, hmmm."** Issei gives a quick mind F U to Ddraig and falls asleep.

* * *

 **The Next Day**

* * *

Issei~POV

 **For sleeping on a bed in a lovers embrace your HP MP and SP are fully replenished + 25% boost to charm. Plus a 5%EXP Boost for 24hrs**

Waking up Issei rubs his eyes with his right hand as his left arm is weighed down by the sleeping Kalawarner lying down on his arm 'Well at least she isn't awake' he regains feeling in his arm and tries to wiggle out but she ends up grabbing his hand and holding it tighter than before, thus pushing his hand and placing it on her inner thigh. He tries to wiggle out of her grasp again an succeeds this time but the woman gives out a small moan in protest and one arm moves around searching for missing warmth.

He gives her a pillow and covers her up with a blanket before walking out of his room and sitting in the living room. He takes a glance at the clock on the T.V '6:45 hmm still got quite a bit of time before school starts. After eating cereal he decides to take a jog down to the local Dunkin Doughnuts a few blocks away to grab some doughnuts for his mom and Kala.

After getting the doughnuts and running home he opens the door to see his mom laying down on the couch reaching for him "Ise...Coffee..I'm dying." he gives her the cup and sits down. After changing from his Pj's to his school uniform he begins to head to school.

 **Quest Alert: Get to school and avoid the wrath of Sona Shitori.**

 **Description: Get to school before morning bell.**

 **Rewards +Reputation with Sona Shitori + Staff of Kuoh Academy. 250EXP**

 **Failure: -Reputation with Sona Shitori + Staff of Kuoh Academy and a punishment from said council president.**

 **Y/N?**

Hitting yes Issei walks out the door and to school on the way to school he makes no stops to try and avoid the 'Punishment' the council president has. After arriving to school he sits down at his desk towards the back of the class room and waits.

 **Quest Alert : Get to school and avoid the wrath of Sona Shitori!**

 **Quest completion: Increased rep with Sona + Staff of Kuoh Academy 250EXP**

 **Killer Intent Detected.**

after a little bit Matsuda and Motohamma brush into class and Matsuda slams his hands down on the desk and points accusingly at the brown haired boy.

"You traitor, how could you not tell us that you are scoring with the hot chick man!" Mothamma then jumps up as well "Yeah what happened to the bro code man!" Issei puts his hands up in the air as mock surrender "Hey hey it's not my fault guys, she's just visiting for a bit...yeah." 'well I don't wanna lie to them the're still my friends but now that I look from a third perspective their kinda overwhelming.'

The two mumble and grumble about living together with Kala until the bell rings, and class gets underway Issei zones out for most of the day until the end of the day arrives and stands up to walk out of class as he hears Motohamma "Yo Issei where ya goin man?" As Matsuda repeats "Yeah we found a way to get to the spot again" The brunette shrugs it off "I'm gonna go grab some lunch I only managed to eat a munchkin for breakfast this morning."

The two nod and Issei goes off to on of the vending machines in the lunchroom grabs a soda quite a bit of snacks and heads up to the roof.

Issei jogs down towards the lunchroom and buys some soda and chips from a candy machine and heads up Reaching the roof top he sits down near the door way and eats some of his snacks and puts some others on top of his bag and sits against the wall and closes his eyes for a bit, He rests his eyes for awhile until he hears a small 'meow' at his hand and he looks down and see's a small white cat with it's head in his bag.

He gives a quick smile at the sight and then interrupts the small feline as he gently strokes it's ears he does this for a minute until he hears the door open on his right and looks over to see a slightly peeved Koneko Toujou. "Hey Toujou-san." He gives a slight wave in which the small girl nods in acknowledgement and says "Shiro" the cat then looks up and jumps into the small girls arms and gets comfy.

Issei sits up a little bit and asks the small girl "Is that your cat Toujou-san." She gives a quick nod and begins to walk away with Shiro in her arms until her stomach growls pretty loudly surprising both her and Issei. "Hey Toujou-san want some food, I got a little bit of bread left over?" he says as he rumbles through his bag and pulls out a piece of Banana bread.

This elicits a slight blush from the girl as she sits down next to Issei and starts to eat with him. Shiro pounces from Konekos lap and onto Issei's waiting expectantly for her slice of bread. "Hey little...girl here ya go." The cat jumps onto the small piece of bread wrestling it to the ground and begins to eat. They both sit in silence until they hear arguing from below them.

They walk towards the edge of the roof and peer over and through the trees they see the side of the Kendo dojo and Matsuda and Motahama posted up against it again. Issei scratches his head, "Ya know the amount of times that spot was used I'm surprised the girls didn't block it with something." Koneko tries to interject but doesn't come up with an response.

Issei then picks up a small rock. "Ready for round two?" he says with a maniacal grin on his face as he hands her a rock. "Ok Hyoudou-senpai." with a small smile tugging at her lips.

Issei leans against he balcony "Issei's good, I'm not really used to getting called with honorifics it makes me feel old ok?" Koneko juggles the rock in her hand before whipping it off of Matasudas head resulting in a muffled shout of pain from him. She then turns to Issei and gives a slight nod "Call me Koneko then Issei."

The boy chuckles a bit before bringing his fist up and they give each other a slight bump before Issei pretends he's a basket ball player and 'shoots' the rock at on of the other perverts. After a few more minutes of throwing rocks. They hear a shout from one of the boys "Alright these fucking squirrels are killing us here i'm ouuuuu...uh oh." The two boys turn the corner and find half of the Kendo club outside with their shinais pointing at the duo.

After a scream of pure terror and a scream of pain the girls walk away with the duo tied up to a tree all beaten up, Issei puts down Shiro, picks up his bag and then proceeds to the door. "We'll i'm gonna go let those two lose and head home see ya Koneko." he finishes as the door shuts and he walks down stairs.

On the way home Issei gets a call from Azazel "Yo whats up old man?" Azazel gives a slight cough over the phone before saying. "Issei how fast do you think you can get home today?"

"I think I can get home in 15 if I run why?" Azazel gives a slight mm and then says "It's nothing bad I just need to inform you of somthing before I forget." After a jog home Issei opens the door and walks over to Azazel sitting on the couch. "Alright kid since your 'gamer powers' or whatever can give you a edge when fighting I wanted to know can you learn these?"

Azazel says as he chucks three books from his coat pocket onto the table each of them say

 **"Barrier Create" - Gives the user the ability to create sturdy barriers for defense secrecy or to trap an enemy is customisable  
Mana Use: 40MP per use**

 **"Light Magic" Vol-1 -Give the user base knowledge of manipulation light at a whim using holy powers of God himself as a weapon  
-Unlocks- Light Manipulation 25Mp per minute  
-Unlocks- Light Spear 15MP per Spear**

 **"The Light of God"- Gives the user the knowledge of old, summoning techniques from the Angels themselves  
-LOCKED- Required intelligence of 40+ to wield properly.**

 **Would you like to Learn Barrier Create- and -Light Magic-?  
(Y/N) Warning- These books will disappear after use so keep copies.**

Issei looks from them to Azazel, "Yo I can only read the 1st two books, I'm not smart enough to read the second one yet, one thing I wanted to tell you was that the books I read will disappear." Azazels eyes widen a little bit in shock. "Oh well then no harm done we got a few copies at the Grigori, just tell me when you can learn the other book I can help you with your Light Magic. Issei gives a nod and hits yes on the screen and gets the notification

 **-Barrier Create- Learned!  
** - **Light Manipulation- Learned  
-Light Spear- Learned**

-The Light of God- Learned

After adsorbing the knowledge from both books Issei cracks his knuckles saying "Ahh man that's a rush I feel a little stronger actually." Azazel gives a quick glance at the clock then back at Issei "Alright I got one more thing to tell ya, he slides a laptop across the counter." On the home screen it says **[Abyss Auction] V 2.0** "This is kind of like a magical black market where everyone goes to buy and sell stuff." Issei looks at Azazel with great interest.

"Everything on there wither it be magical books, weapons, armor, familiar locations, animals, people it's like one whole big bundle." Azazel takes a pause to let that sink in. "I wanted to let you get in on it because weather you like it or not your apart of the supernatural now and your gamer powers can abuse the hell out of The Abyss."

"Another part I should tell you is that the Abyss was run by humans and devils less than 10 years ago but the devils stepped down due to a small conflict with the Old Maouh faction again, so be careful and never meet a customer or the person your buying from personally. Before we took over The Abyss had no rules you could kidnap people murder them and sell their bodies for money. But when we took over we set up at least some restrictions against violence inside The Abyss but now and then old customers stick to old ways so be careful."

Issei looks a little flabbergasted for a second until his new **[Gamers Mind]** calms him down slightly as he takes this in little by little as Azazel goes on. "We'll I thought I can have ya give it a go at The Abyss since I think your strong enough, just be careful."

"Alright old man I'll be careful on what I buy from your store, now I gotta leave for a bit I got some skills I gotta test out see ya." The Fallen Angel says his goodbyes as Issei walks out the door and into his backyard "Alright lets see what I can do today!" he sticks out his arm and shouts **"Barrier Create"** he loses 40MP and a small translucent barrier envelopes himself.

"Not bad not bad at all." he says to himself as he pokes around the barrier as he does a smaller window pops up and it reads **[Settings]** he hits the tab 'Alright it's letting me make my barrier bigger' He makes the barrier go around his house 'ooo I can change the color too' after a couple of quick fixes he sees the option **[ID Create]** and clicks on it.

 **Congratulations you have learned the ability ID Create or Instant Dungeon Create  
[ID Create] Lvl 1 EXP (0%)**

 **Description- Used to create Instant Dungeons Stronger Instant Dungeons may be created**  
 **Current Monsters available + Difficulty (Noted you can unlock Higher difficulties and monsters with experience**  
 **1 [Zombie] Easy-Adept-Adventurer-Expert-Master-?**  
 **2 [Wolves]** **Easy-Adept-Adventurer-Expert-Master-?  
** **3 [Wraiths]** **Easy-Adept-Adventurer-Expert-Master-?  
** **4 [Goblins]** **Easy-Adept-Adventurer-Expert-Master-?**

'Since it's my first time lets go a little easy' he jumps onto his roof "Alright lets get this show on the road **ID Create - Zombie - Easy** God I feel dumb saying that." after he finishes his barrier expands until it looks like he's in his own little world. "Alright now where are the zombies..Oh there's one." he looks towards an alleyway and sees a zombie limping about 'aww damn I should have brought a weapon, well I can just punch em I guess." he hits observe

 **Lvl 4 Minor Zombie**

Issei charges at the zombie emerging from an alleyway activating **[Sneak]** and **[Blink]** ato get behind the zombie to bash it in the back of the head with his shoulder

 **Critical hit +100% Damage.**

after falling on the ground it tries to get back up but is quickly stomped into submission it disappears into a puff of black smog.

 **Congratulations you have defeated a lvl** **4** **Minor** **Zombie +50EXP**

and as the smog dissipates a few hundred yen and a small stone.

 **Soul Gem Minor~The trapped souls of a mortal being used for enchanting items, these soul gems are also used for archaic rituals.  
** **Absorbing such a gem allows a meager boost to abilities for a short time.  
+20HP +20MP +20SP - Doubles the regeneration of these stats for 10 seconds.**

"50 points per zombie not bad not bad at all, not lets test out our swift kicks." Issei starts to walk around a bit looking for zombies until he turns a corner and a small horde is waiting for him there moving sluggishly towards him Issei gets into position and bends a knee before leaping "Here goes nothing, Rahhh." He uses the **[S** **wift Kicks]** ability and sends out a half a dozen kicks to the first zombie.

He notices that the health didn't go down too much, and takes a small leap back "Oii Ddraig what do you say about kicking some zombies asses real quick." Issei gives a small grin ready for the fight. **The old Dragon snorts and gives out a hearty laugh "Of course I am ready partner."** Issei brings out the gauntlet and it gives off a bright green glow giving him a slight **[Boost]** in his combat. "Alright lets go!" Issei screams as he launches himself into the crowd of zombies.

* * *

 **3 Hours Later**

* * *

Issei~Pov

"Ha...ha.. was fun!" Issei exclaims through his labored breaths. The Dragon in his gauntlet gives out a hearty laugh as giving the boy praise **"Of course it is fun partner all of my previous hosts enjoyed a good fight no matter who they were."** Issei then stretches and looks at his clock "Alright a few more and we'll get outta here alright."

He looks around and searches for another zombie. 'hmm I can't find any...oh there's some' He then runs to them with his arm drawn back as Draig gives a **[Boost]** He punches one of them into the other and blinks behind the other two smashing their heads against each other thus killing both of them, he hears a slight ping in the back of his head as he jumps over the downed zombie giving it a deadly **[Swift Kick]** kick to the temple killing it and stomping the last ones head.

 **Battle Finished** \- **+200EXP +650yen  
You have unlocked the Title: [Apprentice Undead Hunter]  
-Obtained by killing 50 Zombies  
-Consider killing the Undead as part of your job because your soo good at it  
-Increased Damage against Undead +30% towards attacks against Undead  
-Increased Defense against Undead +30% towards defending Undead attacks.  
-All stats +5 when facing the Undead.**

"OK no more zombies so i'm outta here! **[ID Escape]** " he shouts as his barrier dissipates and he's on one of the streets near a local playground. He flicks open his menu and is flooded by notifications

 **[Swift Kicks] +2  
[Sneak] + 1  
You have learned the new skill [Assassination] lvl 2 - Gives the user the ability to stealthily kill ones enemies quickly silently and efficiently  
[Blink] + 2  
[Martial Arts] + 1  
[Observe] + 1  
+7500yen  
You Have leveled up! You now have 5 stat points to **

"Alright I now have 15 stat points to spend lets see what I can do." he struggles as he gives 11 points to intelligence and 4 to his dexterity. **Issei Hyoudou**

 **Title:** **Sekiryuutei~ Gives user the power of the Heavenly Dragon Ddraig sealed away in the boosted gear, allows the user to assume Dragonic traits [Locked]**

 **Other Titles: Pervert,**  
 **Perverted Trio Leader**  
 **Enemy to all Women**  
 **Oppai Lord + [Harem Lord] -[Locked]**

 **Lvl 20 (37%) 3500 + 350 each lvl**

 **HP** **460/460\ HP {4.2} Per second**

 **MP 150/150\ MP{.97} Per second**

 **SP 335/335\ SP{8.4} Per second You are now able to moderate you own stamina now**

 **Strength 42**

 **Vitality 40**

 **Dexterity 33**

 **Intelligence** **30**

 **Charm 1 [Locked + 25]**

 **Wisdom 13**

 **Luck 20**

 **Stat Points:10**

 **Cash: 14,250 U.S.D Convert to Yen?**

 **Skills~ Click to OPEN for skills  
[Gamers Mind] -Gives the user the ability to think clearly and logical just like in a game.  
** **Sneak Lvl 6 [Passive]  
** **Blink Lvl 4  
** **Swift Kicks Lvl 4  
** **Pain Tolerance Lvl 7[Passive]  
** **Killer intent Lvl 4  
** **Martial Arts Lvl 3 [Passive]  
** **[Boosted Gear] Stage II  
** **[Locked] Mighty Roar  
** **Observe Lvl 3  
Assassination lvl 2  
** **~Expand~**

As he gets back home he goes to The Abyss website to check it as he's on the sight he sees tabs for everything 'it's almost like a video game shop.' he stops on the tab slaves and clicks on it he notices that there are either really strong fighters or beautiful women on the top tabs. 'Hmmm I'll check this out later, for now lets go see if we can get another one of those skill books.'

He scrolls through the site finding many odd books until he sees one that almost calls to him and Ddraig **"Fire Magic Tome For 650USD"** 'alright that's it I'm getting that one, one because I need some more offensive, and second because Fires bad ass right Draig.' he shouts in his mind as he gets a **'mmm'** From the Heavenly Dragon. He clicks purchase and it says to pick an option for either 1 week delivery or Instant for an extra 100 dollars a before doing that he adds some Top Tier healing potions for another 300 dollars

He hits instant and then scrolls through the lists some more until he hears a slight bang on his window and he opens it up to see a drone flying and on the drone is a screen that says **[Please Insert Cash or Card]** He takes out the right amount from his inventory and sticks it in the drone and a hatch opens and slides out the book and the potions into his hands as the drone fly's off. 'wow talk about instant.' Alright lets see about the book.

 **"Fire Magic Tome" - Gives the user to control fire and use fire magic to an extent Gives access to (Note with more understanding of magic you can better control it)  
-Fire Manupliation - 40MP per minute  
-Fire Ball- 10MP  
-Fire Sphere- 15MP  
-Fire Wall- 25MP per minute**

Issei looks to the clock and sees that it's now 8:00pm "Alright looks like I'm pulling an all nighter with raising my Fire Magic lets go **ID Create - Zombie - Adept** " he shouts as he jumps out his window into his back yard.

 **A/N so thats it for tonight I know it's been awhile but I've been actually getting school done and stuff and I wanted to come back strong and I hope that this chapter can show ya'll that I'm back and am going to be working on this story again Message me with any complaints comments or whatever you like.**

 **On another not I wanted ya'll to know that I am probably going to have Issei order a really cheap slave and I want suggestions on what "she" should be like race wise she is going to be strong but there is going to be like some type of injury that her previous owner didn't feel like fixing or something cliche like that and Issei is going to monopolize on that with those 'Top Tier' potions that he has on him. Last but not least I did not forget the Oc's sent to me and I am going to be working on the next 2 chapters this week.**

 **Thanks and Bye**

 **Current Stats** **Title:** **Sekiryuutei~ Gives user the power of the Heavenly Dragon Ddraig sealed away in the boosted gear, allows the user to assume Dragonic traits [Locked]**

 **Other Titles: Pervert,**  
 **Perverted Trio Leader**  
 **Enemy to all Women**  
 **Oppai Lord + [Harem Lord] -[Locked]**

 **Lvl 20 (37%) 3500 + 350 each lvl**

 **HP** **460/460\ HP {4.2} Per second**

 **MP 150/150\ MP{.97} Per second**

 **SP 335/335\ SP{8.4} Per second You are now able to moderate you own stamina now**

 **Strength 42**

 **Vitality 40**

 **Dexterity 33**

 **Intelligence** **30**

 **Charm 1 [Locked + 25]**

 **Wisdom 13**

 **Luck 20**

 **Stat Points:10**

 **Cash: 14,250 U.S.D Convert to Yen?**

 **Skills~ Click to OPEN for skills  
[Gamers Mind] -Gives the user the ability to think clearly and logical just like in a game.  
** **Sneak Lvl 6 [Passive]  
** **Blink Lvl 4  
** **Swift Kicks Lvl 4  
** **Pain Tolerance Lvl 7[Passive]  
** **Killer intent Lvl 4  
** **Martial Arts Lvl 3 [Passive]  
** **[Boosted Gear] Stage II  
** **[Locked] Mighty Roar  
** **Observe Lvl 3  
Assassination lvl 2  
** **-Fire Manipulation lvl 1  
-Fire Ball lvl 1  
-Fire Sphere lvl 1  
-Fire Wall lvl 1 ****  
****~Expand~**

 **Buffs**

 **[Locked] Dragonic Pride  
[Locked] Dragonic Lust  
[Locked] Dragonic Wrath  
[Locked] Dragonic Skin  
[Locked] Dragonic Heart  
[Locked] Dragonic Attraction/Charm  
[Locked] Dragonic Wisdom  
[Locked] Dragonic Lungs  
[Locked] Dragon Magic**

 **Debuffs/Curses**

 **[Requirements not met to disable] Enemy of Women - in a previous life you attempted to take a gods virginity, thus her father** **has cursed your soul leaving you hated by most of the opposite gender.**


	7. Gamer Ch7

**A/N well here we go again ladies and gentlemen or whatever else people identify themselves as of late I am back with another chapter and I'm gonna start working on the next one aswell I just gotta get some inspiration. As well as their will be a week timeskip between the last chapter and this one if someone must know it is now a Wednesday for Issei**

 **Here's some response to some reviews**

 **randomskitzo~ Do you understand the meaning of 'gets the couch tonight' it's like every chicks ultimate weapon, especially to a guy like Issei**

 **PlasmaDragon312~ I don't really have an actual update schedule just once every 2 weeks to a month**

* * *

 **Chapter VII:Eyyyyyy Grindin time**

 _"Alright looks like I'm pulling an all nighter with raising my Fire Magic lets go ID Create - Zombie - Adept"_

"Talking" "Issei or others"

'Thinking' 'We all need the thinking chair every once and a while'

 **"Draig"**

 _ **"DRAG TALKING OUTSIDE"**_

 _"Chants or titles"_

* * *

~Issei Pov 3rd~Three Weeks Later

Iseei is currently talking with Draig in his mindscape before having a sparing session with the Fallen Angel leader. 'Alright Draig it's time to show the old man how far we've gotten this past week right' **'Yes partner show him your tenacity!'** The dragon shouts in the teens head as both Cadre and teen get into a fighting stance.

Azazel holds up a hand and begins to count down "Alright kid get ready 3...2..." but doesn't finish as he is already charging at Issei with a weak light spear in hand but it's quickly repelled by the brunette as he backs up and shouts " **[Light Spear]** "and as soon as the spear renders in his hand he is off with a **[Blink]** behind him and tries to use his **[Assassinate]** skill but quickly failed and took a small explosion to the chest.

* * *

 **-10hp**

* * *

Issei recovers and launches back and summons a **[Fire Wall]** between him and the Cadre as he takes out the Boosted gear and holds his light spear up in the air and shouts **[Boost]** as the light spear gets exceptionally bigger he launches it through the fire wall. Issei closes his eyes as it causes a small explosion of light as it is nearly blinding he dismisses his wall and uses a small fireball and chucks it to Azazels left as he delivers a punch to his right.

The older man tries to dodge the punch and the **[Fireball]** but is caught by the fist sent his way and is sent sliding back a few feet before giving a smile and saying "My turn kid" he fly's up in the air with a single flap of his wings and produces multiple light spears and shoots them all at Issei simultaneously putting Issei on the defensive as he narrowly dodges spear after spear. Untlmatly only taking two to the chest.

* * *

 **-60hp  
** - **60hp**

* * *

After the 2nd barrage of spears Issei shields himself with his gauntlet while giving a **[Boost]** and shouts "Enough." and smacks a few spears away and jumps and grabs Azazels leg before smirking and using all of his weight slams Azazel towards the ground only for him to hover a few feet off the ground and land softly. Issei gives a quick glance to see the unharmed fallen.

He gives out a quick grunt before shouting **"[Light Spear]"** and around 7 fairly large light spears appear around him as he holds one in his hands, he charges down at Azazel as he sends all of his spears at the fallen angel, some of the spears hit target and knocks Azazel down, Issei then goes in for the win but Azazel parries the blow and sends a small light bomb into his body ending Issei flying into a tree.

Both men get up and give a slight grin to each other filled with friendly blood lust until a voice is heard ""Azazel Issei/Ise Dinner is done."" Coming from the two women in the house both men give each other a firm handshake and walk to the door. "Those were some pretty good moves you got there kid, coulda given me a run for my money back in the old days."

Issei then gives a light laugh. "Oh yeah what was that countdown stunt you pulled huh? also I coulda done a little bit more but I need some way to get up in the air..hmmm maybe I can make some fire wings or something. As Issei thought of the ways he could go and abuse the hell out of **[Fire Manipulation]** he and Azazel were brought out of their thoughts by food.

Both men quickly and say high to the girls as they grab their dinner, Azazel sits down at the table with Renma as Issei and Kalawarner both go out to the living room and it their food, They both eat in a comfortable silence while watching the T.V until Issei interrupts, "Kala what did you today? you look good." he asks with a small smile on his face.

The older woman adopts a gleeful smile at the question "Well Issei, me and Renma went out for a bit, and got our hair done, and some other stuff so basically girls day." She then stretches. "I haven't done that in years."

Issei gives off a slight chuckle at the woman's antics and as they finish eating Renma mysteriously collects the plates without them noticing but as Issei begins to get a bit. "Alright Kala im going to go to the dungeon for a bit, I'll be back in an hour or 2." He starts to walk out side of the house until Kalawarner rushes up behind him and says. "Hey can I got with you for a bit today?"

This results in a shrug of his shoulders as he says "Sure Invite Kalawarner to Party test..I should really change that name." a small screen appears before the blunette before she hits the yes button

 **[Kalawarner] - lvl 28 Has joined the Party**

Issei sticks out his arm and shouts **ID Create - Wraiths - Adventurer."** and the two are instantly transported to their own world. It almost looks like their in a midevil castle filled with knightly armor, swords and paintings of the sort. They both walk around for a bit and talk before running into a Wraith. and hits observe.

 **lvl 32 Small Wraith- the soul of a human that has yet to move on into the afterlife and is cursed with damnation it is a aspiration weak to holy elements.**

after hitting observe Issei gestures for Kalawarner to kill it and she bashfully creates a light spear "My what a gentleman." she says as she launches it the Wraiths way killing it instantly.

They both walk over to the Wraiths 'body' where the loot dropped and Issei sees a few things on the ground one is $100 a soul gem that he quickly hits observe on

 **Soul Gem Mega~The trapped souls of a mortal being used for enchanting items, these soul gems are also used for archaic rituals.  
** **Absorbing such a gem allows a great boost to abilities for a short time.  
** **+35HP +35MP +35SP - Doubles the regeneration of these stats for 45 seconds**

Issei looks at the other Item and sees that it's a small dagger of course but it has an eerie feel to it he is a little shocked as he also hits observe on the dagger

 **Dagger of The Forgotten- The dagger used hundreds of years ago, as a dagger that ended the lives of the wielders comrades as they suffered from their injuries in battle, the more the dagger is used the more it bonds with the user.  
** **Durability 75/80  
** **Damage** **100-150**

the young man equips the dagger and they both continue on their way around the area looking for more Wraiths to kill killing a few along the way until they hit a very large door, they both stare at the gigantic door until they both decide to push open the doors to looks inside and as Issei walks in a notification pops up

 **[Boss Room Found] - Approach the throne to reawaken the boss monster.**

Issei looks at the throne and is slightly shocked at whats there in the hand of the boss is a dagger identical to the one he is holding in his hand and surrounding the throne are bodies of similar looking knights to the armor outside. Many of the knights are kneeling towards a throne with a lone figure atop with with a dark grey cloak and a silver Barbuta helmet on as a sword is protruding from the ground on his right.

They both stop in front of the throne as Issei draws his dagger from his inventory and Kalawarner draws a light spear, they both approach the figure on the throne until they hear some shuffling around the room as the knights begin to rise. The duo ready their weapons as around 8 knights draw their swords and slowly approach the two, Issei whispers 'Observe' on the knights and the figure on the throne.

 **Lvl 31 Knight of Fallen x 3  
** **Lvl 28 Knight of Fallen x 2  
** **Lvl 32 Knight of Albatross x 1  
** **Lvl 27 Knight of Albatross x 2**

Kalawarner and Issei ready their weapons as one of the knights charge directly at Kalawarner the knight raises it's weapon but is repelled by a light spear as Issei uses the dagger to **[Assassinate]** the knight falls forward onto Kalarwarners spear before it crumbles to the ground and slowly begins to dissipate. Before the get to celebrate they are swarmed by the other seven knights.

Kalawarner uses her abilities to her advantage as she jumps up with a flap of her wings and hovers over the room for a second before creating more light spears and begins to hurl them a the knights weakening some of them. As Issei charges into the small crowd and uses **[Fire Ball]** and slams it into one of the Knights blowing it and another away before blocking an attack with his dagger.

Using the strength of the knight as leverage Issei parries the knights attack and stabs the dagger into it's chest and turns the dagger making the knight slump as the life fades from it, Issei removes the dagger and kicks the body towards one of the larger knights but the body is grabbed and tossed to the side, the larger charges Issei with a two handed war hammer and smashes is into Issei sending him across the room and into a pillar.

* * *

 **-125HP**

* * *

Kalawarner fly's over towards the pillar and screams "Issei!" The boy gets up while stifling out a grunt and shaking off the dizziness, Issei stands back up Kalawarner stands beside him and checks him for injuries before a dark look appears on her face as she summons nearly a half a dozen light spears and hurls them into the crowd. Managing to kill two of them and gravely injure another.

Her and Issei charge the remaining 4, mid charge Issei dodges a swipe from the knight with the Warhammer and slides behind it and uses **[Assassinate]** managing to gravely injure it but not downright kill it. Noticing his mistake Issei tries to leap away from the Knight but fails to do so as a Warhammer connects with his dagger pushing him back a few feet.

Looking to his side he notices that Kalawarner dispatched the other 3 Knights he gives off a quick smile and gives a small shout of encouragement "Good job Kala!" the woman quickly glances towards Issei and while sporting a slight blush, she shyly stutters out "T-thank you." before her eyes go wide as Issei narrowly dodges a swing from the Knight ending up doing a handstand before kicking the knight away.

Stunning the Knight for a moment Issei charges it again using **[Blink]** to get behind it and then using **[Assassinate]** he decapitates the Knight with his dagger before letting it slowly fall onto it's knees before disappearing. Issei starts to roll his shoulder as he begins walking to Kalawarner. "Ha the big one was pretty hard eh Kala?" The girl takes a deep breath before hitting his head.

"Idiot..what do you think your doing talking to me mid fight, the big one almost took your head clean off." The boy scratches the back of his head before he apologizes "Sorry Kala I'll pay attention more next time o-" He doesn't get to finish his sentence before the figure on the throne stands up and grabs the sword to his side and gives out a mighty roar shaking the castle Issei takes the chance to use observe on the figure.

 **[King Cyraruse of Southern Gate] 3670/3670 Lvl 35 - The Fallen king of the once mighty kingdom of Albatross once a kind king who paved the way to peace for his people through the blood of his foes, now is nothing but a shadow of his former self after challenging Dark forces head on he and his kingdom were defeated.(If you wana think of his sword its kinda like Astoria's straight sword from Dark Souls)**

The King charges the duo slashing his sword towards Issei's direction while he summons a dark fireball and hurls it towards Kalawarners direction Issei parries the straight sword and uses **[Blink]** to dodge the onslaught of attacks coming his way. The two rush into each other slashing blocking and parrying each others strikes each getting in small nicks on each others clothes.

The King summons another fireball as Issei does the same and the slam their attacks into each others creating a small explosion blowing them both away to opposite sides of the room.

* * *

 **-250hp**

* * *

Issei silences a upcoming curse as 'Shit that was half my health gone in that one attack damn he's strong.' he muses as he takes out one of the **[Soul Gems] - Mega** and crushes the small gem in his hand gaining some points back to his Stamina Health and Magic he looks up to see Kalawarner hurling next to him he catches the woman before she hits the wall.

He glances over to her and notices that she is sporting a very large gash on her stomach he takes out one of the **-High Tier Potions- Able to heal grave injuries +500hp** in his inventory he uncorks the cap, he then finds out that she is unconscious 'Shitshitshitshitshit' he thinks to himself as he lifts the bottle up to his lips and pours a large portion of the drink into his mouth.

Without hesitation he brings his face up to the blueunette and captures her lips with his own forcing the drink down her throat and rubs her neck before doing it with the other portion of the bottle, slowly the woman's eyes open for a second before closing and then widening larger then he's ever seen as her arms start waving in the air giving out slight "Hmpphmm." Issei quickly hops away Kalawarner sporting a deep blush before Issei picks her up and gently leans her up against one of the unbroken pillars.

As he finishes he hears the roar of The King and turns around to see it rushing him with the dark flames practically oozing from it's body, Issei gives a throaty snarl meets the knight head on trading blows for a solid minute until the King stomps on the ground causing a small stone pillar to rise out of the ground lifting Issei up, the teen jumps off and gives a combo of **[Swift Kicks]** to The King before sliding away.

After a slight sensation and a smell of burning he looks down to see that his pant leg is on fire

* * *

 **-2hp  
** **-2hp  
** **-2hp**

* * *

He quickly puts out the fire before pointing his dagger at The King "I'm totally gonna get some type of water magic after this between me burning myself and you I've never been burned so much in my life." The King gives out a hearty chuckle and chucks a large boulder at the teen Issei uses **[Blink]** to get behind the King before summoning a **[Light Spear]** and using **[Light Manipulation]** he adds light to his dagger.

Using **[Assassinate]** he jams both weapons into the Kings neck and watches as it gets on one knee and kneels to the teen before giving out a laugh and as it falls onto the floor and continues and the last thing heard before the King disappears is "Thank You." and on the ground he sees the sword he used the dagger a pair of gauntlets a book and a good amount of money as he gets the notifications.

 **Congratulations You have completed the boss of this world.**

 **750+500+600+300=2150EXP  
+$2,750  
[Assassinate] + 1  
[Fire Ball] + 1**

 **Dagger of The Forgotten- The dagger used hundreds of years ago, as a dagger that ended the lives of the wielders comrades as they suffered from their injuries in battle, the more the dagger is used the more it bonds with the user.  
** **Durability 75/80  
** **Damage** **100-150**

 **Dagger of The Found- The dagger used hundreds of years ago, as a dagger that ended the lives of the wielders comrades as they suffered from their injuries in battle, the more the dagger is used the more it bonds with the user.  
** **Durability 80/80  
** **Damage 100-150**

 **The Fists of a King - Gauntlets with studded spikes at the end used by King Cyraruse to fight off otherworldly invaders bestowed to those who had defeated the King in battle.**

 **"Earth Magic Tome"** **Gives the user to control earth and use earth magic to an extent Gives access to (Note with more understanding of magic you can better control it)**

 **-Earth Manipulation - 40MP per minute  
-Earth Wall- 25MP per minute  
-Earth Pike- 30MP  
-Earth Shift- 35MP Allows one to shift the ground beneath ones feet**

Running back over to Kala Issei crouches beside her. "Hey Kala you alright?" he worriedly looks around and starts to pat her stomach. A smile makes a way to her face as she says "Yeah Issei I'm okay I'm okay...I just feel a little weak after all that...I can't get up." she looks to the side with a slight pink hue to her cheeks. Slowly picking her up Issei gives a small chuckle before saying. "Thank god that potion worked, scared me for a minute there alright **[ID Escape]** " he shouts and their back in the backyard.

Noticing that it was dark out Issei pulled out his phone and noticed that it was fairly late out, walking Inside he placed Kalawarner on the couch before getting a drink for him and the Fallen Angel and sits down next to her. After 2 not so pleasant minutes of silence Kalawarner breaks the silence. "Thank you Issei for saving me today." She hurriedly spits out the words as fast as she can before blushing. "Anytime Kala." The brunette says before remembering when he gave her the potion 'Oh shit Issei this is bad bad bad.'

The older Fallen Angel then turns to Issei and gives a slight not to herself for reassurance before leaning up against him, she gives a upturned glance to him before snaking her hands around his head drawing him closer as she meets his lips with her own. Not feeling him recuperate the kiss she leans away 'Oh father he didn't like it oh what am I gonna do!' she shouts into her mind. "Im so-."

Issei on the other hand was still shocked from the kiss and has a blank stare on his face before blinking 'Oh shit passed out for a second there' As she pushes away and tries to say something he grabs her shoulders before hungrily making out with the woman, at first he was shaken but the felt the woman's tongue brush his lips before letting his mouth slightly open. The pair struggled for dominance until Kalawarner won and pushed Issei onto his back and he snaked a hand up the back of he shirt sending a tingling sensation through out her body eliciting a small moan from her, they continued like this until they heard a slight "Ahem." to their side.

They both snap up and see Renma standing against a wall with Azazel behind her giving the two a thumbs up the woman pushes the man down the hall. "Now you two I don't mind if you two do this but I'm gonna set down some rules...1 do this in your room It is really awkward to see your son making out with someone on your couch and two." She held up two fingers "I don't want to see any grand kids until my son finishes high school so wrap it up you two." She then gives a small smile "Goodnight" as she pushes Azazel to her room.

The two on the couch look towards each other before Issei opens his mouth Kalawarner asks "Soooo where does this make us?" she asks with a small frown on her face because of the interruption, before Issei reaches his arm around her "I don't know, you want to go out like actually go out." he says with a fox like grin on his face. The woman turns around in his arms and gives a beaming smile "Of course."

Issei gives her a slight peck on the forehead "Well alright then." 'holy shit holy shit I just asked Kala out, she's older than me but..but..but she's fucking hot and was the first girl to treat me kindly.' the two lean back on the couch and watch television due to the fact that neither of them could bring back the mood from earlier before Renmas interruption. Both fall asleep with a smile on their faces eager for the next day.

 **Current Stats** **Title:** **Sekiryuutei~ Gives user the power of the Heavenly Dragon Ddraig sealed away in the boosted gear, allows the user to assume Dragonic traits [Locked]**

 **Other Titles: Pervert,**  
 **Perverted Trio Leader**  
 **Enemy to all Women**  
 **Oppai Lord + [Harem Lord] -[Locked]**

 **Lvl 21 (68%)** **2150/** **3850 + 350 each lvl**

 **HP** **460/460\ HP {4.2} Per second**

 **MP 150/150\ MP{.97} Per second**

 **SP 335/335\ SP{8.4} Per second You are now able to moderate you own stamina now**

 **Strength 42**

 **Vitality 40**

 **Dexterity 33**

 **Intelligence** **30**

 **Charm 1 [Locked + 25]**

 **Wisdom 13**

 **Luck 20**

 **Stat Points:10**

 **Cash: 15,000 U.S.D Convert to Yen?**

 **Skills~ Click to OPEN for skills  
[Gamers Mind] -Gives the user the ability to think clearly and logical just like in a game.  
** **Sneak Lvl 6 [Passive]  
** **Blink Lvl 4  
** **Swift Kicks Lvl 4  
** **Pain Tolerance Lvl 7[Passive]  
** **Killer intent Lvl 4  
** **Martial Arts Lvl 3 [Passive]  
** **[Boosted Gear] Stage II  
** **[Locked] Mighty Roar  
** **Observe Lvl 3  
Assassinate lvl 3  
** **-Fire Manipulation lvl 1  
-Fire Ball lvl 2  
-Fire Sphere lvl 3  
-Fire Wall lvl 2  
** **-Barrier Create lvl 2  
-Light Manipulation lvl 2  
-Light Spear lvl 2**

 **~Expand~**

 **Buffs**

 **[Locked] Dragonic Pride  
[Locked] Dragonic Lust  
[Locked] Dragonic Wrath  
[Locked] Dragonic Skin  
[Locked] Dragonic Heart  
[Locked] Dragonic Attraction/Charm  
[Locked] Dragonic Wisdom  
[Locked] Dragonic Lungs  
[Locked] Dragon Magic**

 **Debuffs/Curses**

 **[Requirements not met to disable] Enemy of Women - in a previous life you attempted to take a gods virginity, thus her father** **has cursed your soul leaving you hated by most of the opposite gender.**

 **A/N well uhh thats it for now any questions please feel free to write a review or msg me also another thing is the fact that the little make out scene at the end could probably be done better, I'm not to good with the mushy shit in writing yet but I'm trying to get better. As always thanks**

 **Lazuli**


	8. Gamer Ch8

**A/N well here we go again ladies and gentlemen or whatever else people identify themselves as of late I am back with another chapter and I'm gonna start working on the next one aswell I just gotta get some inspiration again. As last time there will be a small week skip again due to the fact that it's going to be just going to school and training.**

Sorry for taking so long, I had summer classes at a College out of state and I had left my laptop at home and it got really busy.

 **Also post a review about Vali- I already am planning to make Vali a chick so that's decided but the question remains will she be a dick like the Vali from cannon or should I go with like a Tsundere Vali? You decide like really**

 **Another thing is that I'm after the next 2 chapters I want to increase my word cap to about a few thousand words or so so it looks better, by the time you see this I'll probably be 3k in the next chapter soo yeah. I also plan on adding Ophis, just have her fly in and out at the beginning any other characters I should add Recommendations are always appreciated (Even if there shitty)**

 **And another thing about Vali if everyone wants I can re edit her but I want her and Issei to grow stronger together instead of her being super strong and kicking his ass left and right at their first meeting.**

 **SHIRO is going to love ISSEI I don't care cats are cute.**

 **Last but not least what are ya'lls views on Asia -Personally I love her but it wouldn't really go with the story right now I could add her though.**

 **And Viser seems like a good character to add for what I planed for her but if there is a overwhelming no for her then so be it. Testing is a must for writing Viser is going to be a type of Oc in a way because they never went into depth with her**

 **Also I've been writing notes on a Naruto Fanfic I already have 15k words of chapters done and Im debating on weather to continue or not but I am definitely continuing with this**

 **Well that's all as always thank you!**

* * *

 **Chapter VIII: Shopping!**

 _"Alright looks like I'm pulling an all nighter with raising my Fire Magic lets go ID Create - Zombie - Adept"_

"Talking" "Issei or others"

'Thinking' 'We all need the thinking chair every once and a while'

 **"Draig"**

 _ **"DRAIG TALKING OUTSIDE"**_

 _"Chants or titles"_

* * *

~Issei Pov 3rd~Next Saturday

Walking around the shopping sporting a small smile is the one and only Issei Hyoudou, For the past week him the Fallen Angels in his life had gotten closer to him and his mom, he had also bonded more with Koneko as well often visiting her home and playing with Shiro. 'Maan Azazel sure hasn't let up with the training lately. That last spar got pretty intense and we had to go out to a local park to avoid detection from the devils.' He shakes his head before seeing a familiar white tuft of hair off in the distance walking towards a familiar convenience store.

Walking up to the door he opens it and walks in putting a hand patting the small girls head. "Hey Koneko-chan, what you up to?" he asks ruffling the small girls hair a bit. She slightly pushes into his head for a second before turning around with a small smile on her face and saying. "Snacks and cat food for Shiro." she pushes his hand off her head. "What about you?"

While rubbing the back of his head he responds with. "I was just walking around, looking for something to do today it's been pretty boring out as of late." The small girl nods before purchasing her and her cats food before following Issei out the store. The two walk in the same direction for a bit before Koneko breaks the silence "Want to come see Shiro?" she asks as she looks up at Issei and then says "She's been looking forward to meeting you monday."

Giving her a thumbs up he points off in a random direction, "Alright Koneko-chan lead the way." and after about 10 to 15 minutes they walk up to a small house and Koneko unlocks the door before leading Issei in she leads him to her living room which has a sleeping Shiro on the couch Issei sits next to her and pokes the small kitten for a minute before she jumps up onto his lap looking at him excitedly.

Laughing Issei pets the cat "Heh who's a good Kitten huh?" getting purs in response Koneko sits on the opposite side of the couch and flicks the T.V on and eats her candy silently while Issei plays with her cat.

A good half an hour later Shiro got tired out and fell asleep on the armrest next to the young man as the two teens watch a movie, during the movie Koneko lies down on the couch and puts her legs on Issei's lap and the two fall into a comfortable silence as they watch the movie. After the movie Issei notices that the young girl is sleeping he decides to lift Koneko's legs off of him and drape a blanket over her and Shiro and grabs her key he walks out of the house, lock the door and then slid the key under the door.

Once he got home he went up to his room and got on the computer, after amassing large amount of money for killing a lot of the Mobs he decided to go and look at some more items that seemed to interest him he had managed to buy

 **Shinobi Gauntlets (Padded) (Fine) X2  
** **Durability 200/200  
** **Damage 50-100** **  
**

 **Armored Shin Guards (Reinforced) (Fine) X2  
Durability 145/145  
Damage 75-100**

 **Armored Gloves (Pristine) X2  
Durability 75/75  
Damage 25-35**

Also buying Kalawarner and himself matching necklaces

 **Amulet of Asclepius X2 - Grants the user a boost of 3% of their health.  
Durability 250/250  
Health +(3%) of Max  
**

After ordering the total came to $7,500 he he put the the articles of clothing in his inventory and put on a Amulet and put the other one in his inventory, walking downstairs he greeted his mom and Kalawarner that were watching T.V he walked over and gave Kalawarner a kiss on the cheek "I'm gonna go see what's up with Azazel, I'll be back in a bit kay?" Kalawarner gets up and asks. "Do you want me to go with you?"

Issei shakes his head. "Nah it's good, I'm just going to see if we could test some of my abilities I'll be back by 9." The Bluenette give a slight pout as Issei walks to the door "Bye mom, Kala I'll see you both later." He shouts as he begins to jog to the Grigori Headquarters in Kuoh.

'Damn I'm just walking everywhere today aren't I?' Issei asks himself as he walks up to the Grigori Headquarters in Kuoh..'which is a church...next to a nightclub,' Issei shakes his head as he equips his gear and then enters the church and walks towards Azazel's power signature as he walks through he hears many of the Fallen Angels gossip about him.

"Who's the cutie"

"Isn't he the other one that trains with Azazel-Sama"

"I will ride him like a racehorse" one says determinedly

Quickly striding towards Azazel's office to defend his chastity against Fallen Angels he pushes open the double doors to his office and standing in front of him is one of the most beautiful women he has seen 'next to Kala of course.' He chastens himself she stood at around the same height as him with long silver hair that flowed perfectly around her shoulders, a shapely figure and cold calculative sea blue eyes, she wore a trenchcoat that emphasized her bust greatly.

Shaking from his confusion he waves to Azazel and the girl and speaks up, "Yo" Azazel raises his arms up in the air "Issei, how's it hanging man what are you doing in these parts." Issei waves him off "I need someone to test my attacks out on without the risk of hurting them." He says in a flat voice looking at the older man. "O..oi don't you treat me like I'm some training dummy I have feelings too you know, your attacks burn!" he yells at Issei but just gets waved off.

But a second later Azazel got a gleam in his eyes and gestured over towards to the Silver haired woman, "Oii Vali." She looks over towards him. "how about you and Issei spar for a bit, He he has a high chance of beating you." The now named Vali grunts out a "Fine," and Azazel waves them both off "Alright now you two shooo I got things to do." He grins as he takes out an orange book.

Issei nods and says "Invite Vail to Party Test" and a green box appears in front of her she looks skeptically at the two men before hitting accept

 **[Vali] Has Joined The Party**

Issei puts his hands together "Alright ID Create" and the two are transported to a clearing surrounded by a luscious forest and the two face each other and Issei gives a slight wave. "Umm nice to meet you names Issei." The girl nods and responds with "Valerie, I'm ready when you are." Issei puts up his fist and the two fly at each other she draws her arm back Issei conjures a **[Fire wall]** In between the both of them but she manages to punch through the fire.

Issei catches her arm and flips her around and tosses her into the foliage less than a second later he hears a battlecry above him and see's Vali give an axe kick above his head which he blocks just barely.

* * *

 **-15HP**

* * *

Issei groans beneath the kick and grabs her heel and slams her into the ground and delivers a barrage of **[Swift Kicks]** Which don't connect as she rolls back up to her feet and summons a white Gauntlet Issei stands frozen for a second before getting smashed in the face by said gauntlet as it lets out a **[Divide]** and he feels a portion of his energy drain from his body he looks to her arm again. 'Draig was th-' **'Yes that is my rival the Vanishing Dragon Albion.'**

Issei then lets out a whisper of curses as he summons his gauntlet and uses a **[Boost]** restoring his original power Vali looks at him in shock before a grin breaks across her face. "You're the wielder of the Boosted Gear." Issei nods and says "You have Divine Dividing." and she gives off a slight chuckle as she charges him again and he summons a **[Light Spear]** and slashes at her a few times and tosses the spear at her.

She successfully dodges the spear, while Issei uses **[Blink]** to get behind her he then grabs the spear and slashes at her again but misses and lets the spear dissipate running by him she shoots a fireball at him which he knocks off to the side, Creating a large **[Fireball]** Issei slams it on the ground between him and her and disappears.

Looking around for her opponent she doesn't notice the ground slip out from underneath her Issei uses **[Earth Shift]** to sink her in the ground almost all the way up to her head, she gives off a pout at her sudden predicament she then shoots up from the ground and launches towards Issei emitting a battle cry. Delivering another axe kick but this time to his unprotected ribs.

* * *

 **-100HP**

* * *

Sending him flying across the floor with a broken rib or two he takes a **[Soul Gem] - Minor** from inside his inventory and crushes it getting the extra boost to his stats as he charges towards Vali only to dodge another fireball.

Leaping back, to the opposite side of the clearing he dusts himself off. 'Let's hit **[Observe]** on her' as he whispers the skill and a window pops up displaying some of her stats

 **'Vali' Lvl 24 [Vanishing Dragon]  
** **HP 200/465 MP 30/140  
** **(Injuries Bruised Ribs)  
Feelings: Excited, Confused, Flustered**

 **The current host of the Divine Dividing and the Dragon Albion  
** **A Crossbreed between a XXXXX &XXXXX allied currently with the Grigori**

'Yo Draig let's do the new move!' he shouts as he sees Vali running towards him as the dragon lets out a grunt of acknowledgement. He the screams "Alright Vali, take This! **[DRAGON SHOT]** He screams as a giant lazer shoots from his arm towards Vali. The young woman having no time to react takes the full force of the attack head on.

 **Critical hit +165**

"Aaarghhh." She lets out a scream of pain as she's sent flying across the field and smacks into a tree, Issei runs over towards her as she slums against the base of the tree he looks down to the fallen Dividing Dragon host only to see a boot entering his vision parrying the hit and quickly pushing her away and reaching into his inventory he equips the **The Fists of a King** and charges.

'Alright so going toe to toe with Vali in strength isn't such a great idea.' As his gauntlet creaks under the pressure from his opponents axe kick. Drawing driving his fist at his face he succeeds and hits

 **+30**

Vali but as she stumbles back from the hit she grabs his arm and pulls him into a choke hold and as soon as he begins to struggle a white gauntlet appears in his peripheral vision.

 **[Divide]**

Feeling his strength quickly leave him in slight panic he gives off a few boosts in rapid succession before elbowing her in the stomach and kicking her off to the opposite side of the clearing. 'So don't let her grab me or else this fight is going to end fast.' Quickly he **Observe** and scans over her body looking slightly broken and beating but with a large grin on her face he looks back up at her stats

 **Vali Lvl 24 [Vanishing Dragon]  
HP 40/465 MP 50/240+100/100  
(Injuries Bruised Ribs)  
(Multiple Fracture)  
** **Feelings: Excited, Confused, Flustered, in pain** **  
**

He is quickly brought out of his train of thought by a scream as Vali rushes towards him with white and blue glowing mechanical like wings coming from her back, Drawing back his arm he puts all of his energy into his fist and shouting, as she does the same and as they both connect, Issei's with her shoulder and hers with his face. Both are quickly sent flying back a few feet, both fighters sprawled out on the floor.

Groaning Issei quickly sits up and pushes his jaw up a little bit moaning to himself, "Arah, totally gonna feel that one later." He gets up and looks at his opponent and looks to see that she isn't doing better with some heavy breathing and most of the right side of her shirt got ripped off in that last attack as he looks she quickly drapes one arm across her chest as he gets up and walks over and pulls out a small potion and dangles it in front of her face, "Drink this up and you'll feel good as new," Grinning with a perverted look on his face as he drinks one up himself.

Popping the cork and drinking the red liquid her eyes widen 'I can feel everything moving back into place.' She then watches in awe as her arm automatically repairs itself and all of her injuries start to heal as well, after a minute she stirs and tries to get up but untimely ends back up on her rear after trying a few more times she gives up and leans against the tree and drags out a sigh as Issei chuckles in amusement

"You need some help?" He asks with a sly smirk etched across his face and a outstretched arm she gladly takes the limb, but not without adding a little physical pressure making Issei wince slightly as he breaks the ID

After a flash of light both end up back in Azazel's office looking a little rough but both teens sporting smiles, the two then look over towards Azazel who is still reading his book, Vali picks up a paper weight and whips it off his head "Ahem" so hard that he falls back over "Arghh, what the hell Vali-Chan what'd ya do that for!?" the Fallen Angel shouts while covering a small gash on his Forehead.

Looking at the state of the two Dragon hosts he stands up and walks over to the two,"Ne ne Issei looks like you were having fun with Vali." He says with a perverted grin on his face as both look over to Vali sends a glare towards the governor and then reaches a hand out to Issei and coughs into the other one. "Hyoudou I hope to spar with you again sometime, get strong my rival." They shake hands and Vali walks away with Issei trained eyes on her rear.

After a few seconds of looking he looks back to see Azazel at his desk waiting for him, walking over to the opposite of the desk Azazel begins, "So I figured out why some of my Fallen have been after you lately." Issei glances back at him with a brow raised and nods for him to continue. "Alright so apparently one of the leaders from the Grigori had taken a large Garrison of some of my angels and rebelled, I can convince many of them back into the Grigori because many of them are misinformed, but Kokabiel is a different story all together."

Sitting down Issei groans before looking back asking "Soo what does that have to do for me?" Azazel looks sheepishly before staring Issei into the eyes and saying. "Kokabiel wants to extract yours and a certain number of sacred gears to take control of the Grigori and from what Penemue told me then his exact plan is to incite more conflict between the factions and to reignite the war."

There is a brief silence before Issei asks "I can probably clean up most of the Fallen around Kuoh and send them back to you, but anything out of Kuoh is risky for me." Azazel looks at the young man in front of him and gives a slight bow. "I cannot ask you to help me if the escalates but if you can help out with some of the bases in Kuoh then I will be extremely grateful." Before Issei can respond a window appears before him.

 **Fallen Angel Quest-line -Help Azazel, and the world by stopping the Grigori rouges from inciting war against the other three factions  
**

 **Description -Kokabiel and some Fallen Angel rebels are planning to rekindle the war of the three factions and make the Grigori rein supreme stop him before it becomes too serious**

 **Side Quest ? ? ? Numerous Side Quests**

 **Rewards ? ? ? XP, $600,000 Increase Relationship with the Grigori, Increase Relationship with the Devlis Increase Relationship with the Angels, Increase Relationship with Numerous smaller factions and their affiliates**

 **Failure - Decrease Relationships with Numerous people and factions Most likely death**

 **Accept Y/N**

hitting yes, Issei nods to himself before speaking to Azazel "of course I'd do it, in the end even if I didn't involve myself with you I'd probably still end up in the fighting anyways and a war is something I don't want anyone to go through considering what Draig has told me about the last one." Azazel sits down back at his desk and sighs as he slumps into the seat. "Alright, I'll help you as much as I can with information, when I get it from Penemue, and I can probably send Vali over often but other than that not much."

Issei gives a nod before turning to look out the window. 'Vali is a good fighter, and if I can get some of the base locations from Azazel I can probably do some Damage, Me and you partner?" he asks the Dragon residing in him _**"Of Course Issei believe it or not your power has grown immensely from when we first started training, I bet you can take on a small squad of Fallen Easy."** _ Draig says with a smug tone of voice.

After a not so short conversation about some suspected base locations and tactics Issei begins to walk home, and on the way there the stench of blood begins to fill his nose, soon he begins to hear the sounds of what appears to be fighting and peeks around the corner of one of the buildings to see a barrier erected around an Industrial building, silently phasing through the barrier Issei jumps up to the second floor of said building and what he see shocks him.

A voluptuous woman attached to a giant bipedal type of Chimera like creature is fighting the Occult Research Club, noticing the 5 fight he hides in the shadows and marks down each of their abilities. 'Alright so Rias and Akeno are ranged type fighters focusing on magic, Koneko and Kiba are both close quarters fighters.' he then looks towards the monster of a woman again and whispers **[Observe]** and is appalled by what he finds

 **Viser Heilig Lvl 17**

 **A stray Devil once serving under the abusive master Geneius Falgrum The Mad Scientist, after many experimentation's the once kindhearted Bishop had went mad, killing her entire peerage and her master in the process and is currently on the run from the Devil society as a Stray Devil.**

 **(Multiple Fracture)/(Multiple Cuts)  
** **Feelings: Scared, Confused, Angry, Tired, Sad**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
 **[Dark Content Ahead Skip If You Don't Wish To Read]**

Rubbing some of the ashes from a fire attack on his wrists to mask his scent he slow descends down the building too see Koneko kicking Viser into the side of a column of concrete and Akeno blast her with lighting sending her flying and withering in pain from the attack into a wall, Viser begins to revert to a human like form and begins to sit up against the wall heavily breathing as Rias walks up to her blazing with the power of destruction in hand.

She begins "Stray Devil Viser, you have been accused of killing your Master and fellow peerage and now must face punishment any last words." The woman then looks down sadly. "Get it over already." She says through gritted teeth and just as Rias blasts her orb Issei whispers **[Barrier Create]** as he grabs the Stray and then quickly **[Blinks]** his way back up to the railings above with a injured Viser in his arms he looks down at the group of Devils and grunts as he leaps out of the building and then a few away.

After a few blinks he glances down at the injured Viser and places her down on the side of the building and crouches next to her. "Hey you alright?" he asks as he gently rubs her arm to try and get her out of her confusion. Quickly looking at him frighteningly she begins to back crawl backwards she asks. "Wuh where, whats going on?"

Issei pushes his palms out towards her and uses **[Heal]** and as her injuries start to disappear he begins. "Those guys were about to kill you, I just wanted to see your side of the story." he asks as he sits down on the rooftop she then looks at him and begins. "We'll I'd have to tell a long story." Looking back at her Issei smiles and says. "I got time."

Letting out a small laugh she begins "We'll it'll all have to start at the time when I was living with the local church and was working with some of the priests and sisters there. All good and we had fun until the church was attacked by a horde of other Stray Devils...they manged to kill everyone but a select few of us and considering I had a sacred gear called **[Beast Over]** which could turn me into a beast as long as I get a taste of their blood. I was captured by the High Class Devil by the name of Geneius Falgrum, my master is apart of a branch clan of the Astaroth clan many of them are researches driving after Maou Bezzelbub and his mind.

And the rest of my sisters were either recovered by the church, killed or sold to other High class devils, upon arriving to my masters house I was set up in a cage in the basement and was tortured and experimented on until I had finally manged to die, after death I was resurrected my master and kept around like a pet until he started utilizing my Sacred Gear for his other experiments, As I was strapped to a table he began to tell me how he and his cousin herded the Strays and had made the assault the Church, raping and killing..my..my..family talking about how he and his cousin liked to collect nuns as some type of sick game." She gives a shudder

"So I killed him, I didn't mean to kill the others but they were so, broken that I felt that the only way I could help them was to." She starts to break down "I didn't want to, I really didn't but I wasn't thinking clearly and my mind just went on autopilot and I woke up in a pile of bodies of them all."

As she begins to cry again Issei gives her a tight hug and rubs her back after a few moments Issei bends down and asks. "It's okay now you don't have to tell me anymore." She quickly pushes her head into his chest as more tears fall, slightly wetting his shirt, putting a hand on her shoulder, he looks her in the eye. "Let's go get you some food and some clothes from my house and lets see what we do from there okay?"

She yelps as he picks her up again and he **[Blinks]** back to his house and lands in his bedroom and puts her down on the bed, "Alright Im gonna ask my girlfriend, for some extra clothes for you, you both seem to have similar sizes." she nods as he runs out of the door and up to Kalawarners and knocks. "Hey Kala, we have a guest and I wanted to know if you can help her out with some clothes." She opens the door as Issei begins to explain the situation to her until he gets a small glare. "Hoo so you held her naked huh?" she comments in a sickly sweet voice

He quickly stiffens before rubbing the back of his head and begins to lightly laugh as she stomps towards Issei's room and drags Viser to her room and slams the door shut.  
Going back to his room he slides up to his computer desk and goes back on the Abyss website, stocking up on some more potions and even hit sell. A drone flys up to his window and he stuffs some **[Soul Gems]** inside before grabbing the potions he had bought he looks back at the drone to see that he made $4,000 off the gems and begins to lay down on his bed and maybe get some rest. Ready for what tomorrow brings

 **Current Stats** **Title:** **Sekiryuutei~ Gives user the power of the Heavenly Dragon Ddraig sealed away in the boosted gear, allows the user to assume Dragonic traits [Locked]**

 **Other Titles: Pervert,**  
 **Perverted Trio Leader**  
 **Enemy to all Women**  
 **Oppai Lord + [Harem Lord] -[Locked]**

 **Lvl 26 (68%)** **2150/** **3850**

 **HP** **460/460\ HP {4.2} Per second**

 **MP 150/150\ MP{.97} Per second**

 **SP 335/335\ SP{8.4} Per second You are now able to moderate you own stamina now**

 **Strength 42**

 **Vitality 40**

 **Dexterity 33**

 **Intelligence** **30**

 **Charm 1 [Locked + 25]**

 **Wisdom 13**

 **Luck 20**

 **Stat Points:15**

 **Cash: 25,000 U.S.D Convert to Yen?**

 **Skills~ Click to OPEN for skills  
[Gamers Mind] -Gives the user the ability to think clearly and logical just like in a game.  
** **Sneak Lvl 6 [Passive]  
** **Blink Lvl 4  
** **Swift Kicks Lvl 4  
** **Pain Tolerance Lvl 7[Passive]  
** **Killer intent Lvl 4  
** **Martial Arts Lvl 3 [Passive]  
** **[Boosted Gear] Stage II  
** **[Locked] Mighty Roar  
** **Observe Lvl 3  
Assassinate lvl 3  
** **-Fire Manipulation lvl 1  
-Fire Ball lvl 2  
-Fire Sphere lvl 3  
-Fire Wall lvl 2  
** **-Barrier Create lvl 2  
-Light Manipulation lvl 2  
-Light Spear lvl 2  
** **-Earth Manipulation lvl 1  
-Earth Wall lvl 1  
-Earth Pike lvl 1  
-Earth Shift lvl 1  
-Heal Lvl 3  
** **-Mana Manipulation lvl 3  
-Magic Circle Create lvl 1  
-Water Manipulation lvl 1  
-Wind Magic Manipulation lvl 1  
-** **"The Light of God" [Locked] Until 40 Int** **  
** **  
**

 **~Expand~**

 **Buffs**

 **[Locked] Dragonic Pride  
[Locked] Dragonic Lust  
[Locked] Dragonic Wrath  
[Locked] Dragonic Skin  
[Locked] Dragonic Heart  
[Locked] Dragonic Attraction/Charm  
[Locked] Dragonic Wisdom  
[Locked] Dragonic Lungs  
[Locked] Dragon Magic**

 **Debuffs/Curses**

 **[Requirements not met to disable] Enemy of Women - in a previous life you attempted to take a gods virginity, thus her father** **has cursed your soul leaving you hated by most of the opposite gender.**

 **A/N: Like I said before this chapter is not quite finished I am going to tweek it a little bit more as I work on the other chapter this week sorry again about the updates but I am slowly but surely getting the inspiration for this story again, As always thanks Ta'oma Lazuli**


End file.
